The Firefly Effect
by shikatsu
Summary: The PJ Masks are no more. An accident three years ago broke them apart in both friendship and as Heroes. Amaya, after skipping grades has to deal with High School life. She is joined by new friends and foes alike along the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pajama Masks or Powerpuff Girls they are the rightful property of their respective owners.**

 **Warning- This story is going to contain some content that is considered sensitive. This includes topics of Drug abuse, Alcohol abuse, Underage smoking/drinking, and Violence. I will post more if needed. Basically this is a High School Fic.**

The Firefly Effect

Chapter 1 Random Coincidence

Amaya walked alone down a side path through the park and looked up at what was once a happy place for her. All she saw in it now was pain and hurt, she looked away and continued towards the high school that she didn't even want to go to.

She was only 13 now and her mother insisted she skip some grades because she was so smart. So here she was walking alone like she was always now days, ever since the move that is. The years had been good for Amaya, she was tall for her age and had an exotic beauty that betrayed her numbered years.

But she was mad at her parents right now, they took the news of her being a hero and possibly getting hurt and over reacted. They took Conner from her. She had been crushing on him for a bit before everything happened and now here she was, a loner.

The three years since had done nothing to diminish her anger at them and she tried to rebel in every small way she could. "Fuck them." She muttered to herself and got to the gates of her new school. Her hell for the next four years unless she decided to graduate early but then she would be stuck at home ugh.

The young woman walked up the stair to the office to hand in the paperwork that would allow her to attend. Half an hour later with a class list and letter of explanation to her teachers in hand she started towards her homeroom.

A wolf call whistle followed her out of one hallway to another, which irritated her to no end. "Piss off ass hole!" she yelled at the boy who got an angry look on his face.

"Dude she just shut you down haha." The speaker was a girl who was apparently the boys' friend. "Hey good job girl, he needs to be knocked down a peg once in a while." The girl congratulated.

"Uh thanks," Amaya said then hurried on to avoid further conversation, high school was going to be an interesting place. Once in her homeroom she went to the teacher Miss Utonium who had red hair, rose eyes and was very understanding of her situation assigned her in a seat near the front of the room and close to the door.

As time for class got closer more kids started showing up. The girl from earlier came as the bell rang and shot a smile towards Amaya. The girl sat near the back and class began. "Welcome New Students, I will be your homeroom teacher and also for science, I am Miss Utonium and I hope to have a wonderful year okay? Now a couple of quick notices before roll call, you will notice one of the faculty this year is younger than most of you are. Believe me when I say he is a certifiable genius when considering my father is a scientist so yeah. Another is your fellow classmate Amaya is 13 quite a bit younger than you so don't bully her or make fun of her because she is here. I will not tolerate that so be nice."

Amaya covered her now red face and slid down her seat to try to hide. So much for her good day away from home. The bell rang a short time later to signal the first class to start, which for Amaya was English which was down the hall three doors down. She hurried from her seat and out the door.

"Hey! Sorry the teach embarrassed you like that." It was the same girl again. "Anyway where you going?"

"Uh English room 204." She replied.

"Cool im there too, Names Rebecca." The girl who was apparently Rebecca said with a smile on her face. She held out her hand and the younger woman shook it. "Stick with me okay ill treat you right." The girl walked next to Amaya and she actually looked at her for the first time. Rebecca was taller than she was by a good 2 feet, she had Shoulder length Blonde hair and Emerald green eyes.

"I'm Ama- Amy call me Amy." She replied to the taller girl.

"So you don't like Amaya, it was a brilliant name." Rebecca said then shrugged. "To each their own I suppose. So why are you so pissy anyway?"

"Well my parents are getting on my nerves and some personal things going on." Amy replied. Amy, she was actually starting to like the name. "Anyway shit happened and I'm still mad about it. Plus my mom decided to have me skip grades which led to the incident in homeroom."

"Damn that sucks well like I said Ill treat you by how much your maturity shows." The girl entered the classroom first and Amy followed. After showing the Teacher, Mr. Sir, her information she was assigned a desk in the back of the room. Rebecca was in the front and shrugged an apology before class started.

This class was a bunch of boring start of school tutorials and paperwork for the class including a syllabus of the work for the rest of the year. Amy was very glad to get out of that first class.

"Rebecca?"

"You can call me Becca."

"Alright Becca, Is his name rally Mr. Sir? It seems a little outrageous and unlikely to me." The young girl was truly perplexed.

"No one knows for sure." A new voice joined them, it was that boy from before. "Sorry about earlier by the way I was out of line." He did look sorry but there was a smile on his face.

"Juan what the hell do you want?" Rebecca asked.

"What Mwah I just want to go to science." He said gesturing to his class schedule. Amy groaned aloud at this she also had science while Rebecca had fine arts. The two friends laughed at her but it was all in good fun.

So Rebecca parted ways with her and left her in Juan's care. "You try anything with me ill cut you." she said quickly and scanned her class list. "Who's Mr. Thorne anyway?"

"Donno, he's a new teacher for the science department, and I said I wouldn't try anything with you damn man." The boy replied.

Walking into the classroom Amy paused in the doorway. "Romeo?" she said in complete surprise. The Mr. Thorne who was her teacher in this class was one of her old Villains.

"Hello Miss Holley. How are you today?" he asked so casually. "Don't worry I'm just here to teach that is all." With that he read over the info she had and assigned her to a seat next to Juan who was smiling and waving to her.

Up close she noticed that Juan was Latino with light caramel colored skin and very pretty Light Brown eyes. She was almost intimidated by how perfect his smile seemed to be and how toned his body looked up close. "So why are you here in high school? You a genius or something?" he asked politely enough.

"My family made me skip and yes you can say I'm smart but not genius." Amy said back as the bell rang to start class. Romeo it turned out was really good at teaching the best she had seen so far even in elementary school. For one he knew what he was teaching. He also didn't even touch his teachers guide on his desk or as much as refer to it. The only problem was one of stature, he needed help with the white board constantly. She was sure if he was allowed his inventions in school he wouldn't have the trouble.

Class went on and despite her earlier reservations about the former villain, she enjoyed it. As class was leaving when the bell rang, he called out to her in particular. "Miss Holley, a moment of your time and ill release you to the rest of your day." He requested.

Juan looked sideways at her before shuffling out into the hall with the rest of class, "Yes Mr. Thorne?"

"You can call me Romeo after class Amaya-"he said but was interrupted.

"Amy actually I'm tired of Amaya." She told him.

"Very well, Amy, as I'm to understand you have had no contact with your friends since…that night?" He asked unsure of his own question.

"Former friends in one case." She replied. "Why bring this up?"

"Well just so you know Connor made a recovery from his injuries…but he's paralyzed from the waist down. He just wanted you and Greg to know if I ever ran into you two," Romeo looked away with a look of pain on his face. "I-I'm sorry about my part in that incident."

"I don't blame you and as for Greg, he can go to hell for all I care. Now if there is nothing else I would like to go to Algebra." She all but ran out of the class. There were tears in her eyes threatening to escape when she turned the corner and ran into Rebecca. She explained to her that she wasn't in trouble just bad memories.

Algebra turned into History then Lunch began. Crap she didn't have any money on her and was really hungry after the four classes. Luckily enough it was an open campus so she could just go off somewhere and no one would know she hadn't eaten and she would eat at home later. Her plans went out the door as Rebecca and Juan found her at the gates.

"Hey come to have pizza with us my treat okay?" Rebecca said and grabbed her wrist not taking no for an answer. So a short walk down the street brought them to the pizzeria, it was a sort of barley functioning establishment of sorts. Once in the doors the delectable smell of freshly baked pizza filled the air and the sound of arcade machines could be heard.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria how may I help you?" a very bored looking minimum wager droned at the counter. The uniform looked ridiculously large on the man.

"Everyone like Peperoni?" Juan and Amy nodded. "Three slices of Peperoni and three drinks please…. Oh and ten dollars in tokens." Rebecca paid the man and they took off to find a table with pizza and drinks in hand.

"Oh god, what the hell are those?" Amy asked looking on the stage, three animal mascots stood there.

"The animatronics? They've been here for years beyond measure." Juan said. "The bear in front is Freddy Fazbear himself he sings vocals. To his left is Bonny the bunny who provides the guitar in their numbers and on backup vocals we have Chica the chicken."

"Weird." Amy replied and shivered. "It almost looks like they can come to life and slaughter everyone here now,"

"There are the rumors you know?" Rebecca put in, "You know the help wanted sign in the window for a night security guard, it never stays down for more than a week. Some say at night those things." She points to the animals on stage. "They do come alive at night and hunt for the security guard…." Her serious expression cracked at this part. "Hahahahaha"

Juan also laughed along, "Like that could ever happen." So they ate their lunch and played games until they felt it time to go back to campus.

"So how did you know I was I need of lunch?" Amy asked. She had the feeling that they knew.

Juan looked sheepish, "Uh I kinda stole your wallet in science class, I was gonna return-"

He stopped because quick as a flash he had a Butterfly knife pointed at his throat, "Give that back now." He reached into his pocket and gave her the wallet, then just as quickly the knife disappeared into wherever it came from.

"How did you even get a knife like that?" Juan's voice squeaked. Amy smiled at him to show no hard feelings.

"I may be young but I got connections everywhere." She said.

Rebecca put her arm around her shoulders, "Don't take it out in school okay? I don't want you getting in trouble." They entered the school once again for their next class. Introduction to Art was an interesting class to walk in on. The teacher was once again a Miss Utonium this one with blonde hair almost yellow actually and blue eyes.

"Um are you related to the Miss Utonium in my homeroom?" Amy asked getting kinda weirded out as her next class P.E. was also with Utonium.

The blonde adult looked at her schedule, "ah yes these are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup." The teacher was really excitable, she could tell. When the bell rang and there were a lot of students the happy energy dissipated instantly. "Ok students my name is Bubbles Utonium you may call me Miss Utonium and you will do all work I assign to you in this class no excuses will be accepted."

Amy sat there wide eyed, what the hell had happened to the bubbly personality from a moment ago? She didn't want to find out what would happen if she missed any homework for this teacher. It was a surprisingly easy class considering everything that had happened today?

When the bell rang she was met in the hall by Juan who smiled at her and stepped in line with her small gait. "Are you stalking me or something?" she asked smiling to contradict her semi-mean question.

Juan just smirked at her, "Ah, but alas I could not stay away from such incredible beauty when she is all alone and defenseless." He barely finished before cracking up and even got a giggle out of Amy.

"You were sent here by Becca weren't you?" she asked raising a brow.

Juan clutched his heart in mock hurt. "Ah you wound me so to believe that I would only come at her call for your safety."

"Cut the crap Juan its been a very long day and I want to go to P.E." she replied not considering his over the top performance for a second.

"Fine yes she sent me to look after you she will not be able to see you till tomorrow. But I did want to see you again before the end of the day." Juan replied. "See you on the Morrow sweet princess." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more." She exasperated smacking the back of his head softly.

P.E. was the typical affair for Amy today, the teacher Miss Utonium, along with a Mr. JoJo her assistant looked at her skeptically. So the class was filled with fitness measurement exercises to test where they were physically. Amy didn't do so well and was called to Miss Utonium when class ended.

"Hey, I saw that these exercises are a little hard for you so I'm gonna take you to the office okay we'll see what we can do." The coach was very friendly to her for some reason. So the two of them walked to the Principal's office and got access to Amy's counselor. "Okay so the situation is that I cant expect a 13 year old to be up to physical standards with regular High School students."

"What do you want me to do?" her counselor said. "The curriculum says she needs a regular Physical Education class, and we cant change that. But you do have a point, the standards are a bit excessive for her physical capabilities."

"I will go to the School board if I have to, with my sisters, to get an exception you know?" The coach answered back, then turned to Amy. "I guess you'll be in my class until we get this sorted out, its not fair for you to fail at a class you literally cant do. Sigh. So figure out what we can do for you." she smiled and released Amy to go home.

LINE BREAK

School had just ended and Juan walked into the Science room, "Hey Romeo, never thought I'd see you of all people teaching a class."

The young scientist turned around and smiled, "I didn't expect to have Night Ninja as a student either."

"You know I haven't done that in years." Juan replied. "Besides you quit the villain thing too a while back. And now even Luna Girl has gone missing. Not to mention these newbies that keep popping up." The Latino boy was truly concerned for the third original villain of the city, no one had seen hide nor hair of her in months.

"What about you getting all frisky with Owlette?" the teacher said to him.

"I'm just messing with her, besides after having a knife pointed at my throat I'd rather not get on her bad side." Juan said and noticed the shocked look on Romeos face. "What expecting me to be surprised about her being a former Hero? I still am a ninja so when I took her wallet earlier I made a connection that she was friends and neighbors with your boy toy Connor and everything fell into place." The student had won this exchange.

"He's not a boy toy I truly do care for him, now keep an eye on her this knife business concerns me greatly." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and dismissed Juan, "Nice contacts by the way."

Juan smirked again as he walked out the door, looks like this was gonna be an interesting year. With that Juan went home to reflect on the day as a whole and to plan for the next day. "Which color should I wear tomorrow?" he said to himself.

 **Author note- So here is the first chapter of a side story for a fic I'm going to write in the future, I hope you all enjoy and if you don't then I am truly sorry. Now please leave a review to see how it is and tell me what you liked. Flames will be laughed at and ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note- Hey all hope you like this new chapter keeping things on the lighter side for the next few till things get real again. Review with suggestions and comments it is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 2 A New Day

Amy woke up the next day feeling somewhat refreshed but dreading having to spend time with her parents. The previous night she had to deal with them asking about her classes and signing a bunch of paperwork. Then the topic of P.E. came out and her mom was concerned about her failing the class and ruining her perfect GPA. Great right?

So later after a quick breakfast of toast and butter she walked along the same path as the previous day and once again cut through the park. Why did she do this to herself every time she was here? The tower was still there as it was before she found it with her friends, in a happier time…..

"Hey Amy wait up!" She froze in her tracks as Juan once again ran to join her. "What's up beautiful?" he playfully asked.

The younger girl just smirked up at him before replying, "You really enjoy buttering me up don't you? Anyway im just going to school." She glanced once more at the tower before continuing on her way.

"Do you like the totem pole?" He asked. "I heard a rumor that its hallow and there is a whole inside area that no one has ever seen."

"Juan please, enough rumors, there is no way there can be a headq- inside area, inside a SOLID totem pole." She answered back.

Juan just shrugged as they continued towards the school. "So you have money today right?" he joked.

"She doesn't need any, neither do you." Becca said walking up to them and getting between the flirt that was Juan and her new friend. "We're going out to eat again, I'm thinking Chinese buffet." With that they just chatted away the rest of the morning until the bell for homeroom rang.

Things went along the same lines as the previous day in homeroom everyone was amazed at the announcement of a school dance happening already as well as formation of several teams for sports. Amy didn't want anything to do with any of it.

Walking to English with Rebecca talking in her ear about wanting to try out for cheerleading was amusing to say the least. "Go right ahead Becca, you wont find me anywhere near there."

"Oh come on Amy we have to try out your body type is perfect for this." She replied back.

"So I have a body type now?" Amy shot back.

Juan walked by on his way to his class, "Yup small and Cute!" he then seemed to melt into the crowd of students as Amy glared at him.

English was a bit different than the previous day. Mr. Sir had a bunch of thin books on all the desks. So when the class filed in one by one more of them notice their first lessons. Classic literature was always a norm, so why were they going to cover Poetry first? Oh well a lesson was a lesson. The Bell rang and all the student looked confused.

"Students, the school board wanted to try something new from previous years. So they advised us to switch up our lesson plans. Trust me when I say that I did not like this but, hey, they sign the checks right. So anyway Im going to be giving you all new syllabus's for this new curriculum. Now open to Page…"

The rest of class was going over what goes into making a poem and the different styles of poems there were. So they were all relieved to find out the project for the class was to create a poem by the next week to see if they learned anything. The bell rang and so Amy walked out of the room with Rebecca to meet up with her "White Knight" Juan.

"Hello again Flower of my Eye." He said smoothly falling beside the two of them.

"Wow he really does do that." Rebecca said to Amy who had told her all about his speaking mannerisms.

"Hey I know what I like okay?" he said but was promptly ignored as Rebecca once again tried to convince Amy to try out for the Cheer team.

Amy walked into science to be greeted by Romeo in the same manner as the previous day albeit a bit more dismissively. So class started and Amy shot a glare at Juan when he reached towards her bag having known what he did yesterday. What she didn't know was he had taken her knife back in the hall. Even now he was wondering how she even stored it away there….

When the bell rang Juan hung back with the class shuffling out, "I caught her staring up at the Tower in the Park this morning." Was all he said as he caught up with Amy. They walked down the hall until the next junction. "Ah this is where I must leave thee, keep thyself safe until we meet again." He said surprising her with a quick hug. Of course she didn't know he was giving her knife back. Then he was gone down the hall.

Algebra was boring and easy so she asked to use the restroom when she completed the problems they had to do. While going to the restroom she also took a water break then walked back to class. Homework was assigned and they were released.

She walked into History to find that they were going to start the semester light with history of the town. For the first time that year she was actually enthusiastic about one of her classes. They started with before the town was even there and got a little detail about who lived in the area before class ended.

Amy walked to the same gate still thinking of how she would finally find out about the Totem in the middle of the park. She was still lost in thought when a pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her back. "Whoah there Princess, you almost walked into traffic." Oh course it was Juan and that snapped her out of her daze noticing she had indeed almost walked out into the road. His hands were still on her and she went for her knife for another threat.

"What happened to my knife?" she growled at him knowing he was the source of its absence.

"I don't have it you do in your jacket pocket." He said pretty much condemning himself by admission.

Amy's hand balled into a fist and she clenched it tightly until a hand grabbed hers. "Okay Amy let him live for now I'm starving." Becca held her hand all the way to the Chinese buffet place and they had a great time chatting amongst themselves.

"What got you so distracted anyway? You were almost zoned out walking to the street. Sorry for grabbing you but I had to do something." Juan said to her. He looked at her with concern in his Violet eyes. Weren't they brown yesterday?

"Its alright Juan Sorry for that I was just thinking about History Class and the history of our town that's all. Its okay that you grabbed me or else yeah bad stuff would have happened." She smiled at the boy.

"Probably would have got hit, got up, then slashed their tires hahaha." Juan said and they all enjoyed a good chuckle. "Anyway why get mad at me for saving your life but you held Becca's hand the whole way here with not so much as a scowl?" He said addressing a problem he had with the situation.

"Well shes a girl, so I feel more comfortable with her than you." It was a half assed explanation but both her friends accepted it. They talked about how their first classes were going and how Amy was waiting for permission from the school board to switch P.E. classes. All too soon they had to start heading back to school and walked the way in no time whatsoever.

Coming to the hallway where the three of them were to split from each other. Becca gave Amy a quick hug before walking off down one direction, Juan kind of did a half wave half salute and turned around to wander down another. He was surprised by Amy herself giving her a hug from behind and disappearing down the third hall.

'That aught to confuse him.' The 13 year old thought to herself in amusement. She walked the rest of the way to her Art class even saying hi to one of her friends along the way, with a cheerful wave at that. She entered Art with a smile on her face that lasted all through the class.

LINE BREAK

Juan was confused at the hug and even risked being late to his class to shadow the young girl down the hall to see if he could somehow figure out what it was all about. He did see her smile and wave to an upperclassman, she seemed to know this guy and Juan knew she shouldn't know him. The boy was call Scratch by everyone in school even the teachers called him this and he was known to be in charge of a local gang. Juan pondered this for a moment longer before shrugging and going back to his own class.

LINE BREAK

Miss Utonium was starting with teaching them still life painting and how to do the various shades and contours that came with that. Then for the last half hour of class they were to sketch out the basic outline of what they were going to do.

The bell rang signaling the final class of the day to start and so Amy walked to the gym to get ready for P.E. She went to the locker room and changed with the other girls into her gym clothes then lined up with the others.

"Alright due to certain circumstances we are going to play dodgeball instead of our normal activities but first exercises." Coach Utonium said to the class and as one they turned towards Amy knowing she was the "Certain Circumstance".

So they all did basic stretching and exercises to warm up then the game started. The teams were being picked in traditional style, two captains were picking people one by one. The students were filtering away from the lineup until there were even teams and Amy was the only one left in the lineup.

"You can have her." The girl captain said.

"Naw you need all the people you can get." Said the boy opposing her.

They argued back and forth about who would take Amy and she was starting to get disheartened by the situation. Then one person suggested a coin flip. Which team she was on was going to be determined by a coin flip? So she was placed on the boys team much to their disappointment and told not to lose the game for them.

So the game started and Balls were all flying at her. Even some from her own team! She decided to sit the rest of the game out and not pay attention to them. That is until she was called back in to play again when one of her team caught a ball. Almost as soon as she was back in that the balls all came flying at her again.

This happened three more times before the end of the class period and so battered, bruised and defeated she went to the locker room to shower and go home. She showered quickly and went around the corner to get dressed when she heard the voices of the other girls still showering. "Can you believe that little girl thinking shes one of us." "I cant believe that she actually thought we would let her play." "And always hanging out with Rebecca and Juan, who does she think she is?"

The hateful comments went on for a couple minutes before Amy rushed out the door and to the gates of campus. She saw Juan walking away towards wherever he lived and couldn't stop herself.

"Juan!" she yelled. He turned around startled that she had called out to him. "Can you- can you walk me home?" her voice cracked at the end of her question and he had no choice but to say yes. Amy was quiet for most of the walk until they got to the park and took the shortcut through to her house.

Juan then notice she had stopped and dropped to the ground crying. He had never seen this girl so much as sniffle in the last two days and here she was full on bawling her eyes out.

"Uh, you okay there?" he asked knowing that she wasn't okay. Her response was to grab onto him in a hug. So he just held her as she shook with sobs and slowly they dissipated. "So what was that about?" He was serious for once no trace of his flirty personality shining through.

"Everything. I just cant deal with this. A while back everything was good. I had a couple great friends, we did everything together. I had a crush on one of them you know? I think I might still have it I don't know but it hurts every time I think of him." She still had tears going down her face but seemed to want to get everything out. "Then Im forced to go to highschool when I should be starting middle school you know. Besides not knowing anybody in this school I have to deal with "Special Privileges" because Im smaller than everyone else. Then right now in gym everyone doesn't like me hit me with the balls in dodgeball even my own team hit me. Then in the locker room those girls were talking about me and about how I hang out with you and Becca and how I don't belong in highschool."

Juan was speechless she was basically describing the act of being outcast by the rest of the students in her classes. Being singled out and literally hurt in some cases. "Hey Amy." The boy put his finger under her chin and lifted it. "Becca and me are still your friends, okay, and any time you feel like someone is giving you shit, I want you to text one of us."

"I don't have a phone." She said simply but was touched by what he was saying. "You really consider me a friend not just a piece of a-"

"Yes I care for you as much as I do Becca, Amy, I just naturally act flirty and cheerful around people I like." He answered. He stepped back from her. "Hey lets take a walk okay?" he held his hand out and she took it. They walked past her house and down the street, two blocks away he came to his own house and called out for someone named Maria. Out stepped a young girl around Amy's age and the girl smiled at her. "Hey Maria, this is a classmate of mine and Rebbeca's, her name is Amy and she's having a hard time with high school life. I trust her with our secret so get the others and meet me in the garage in ten minutes.

Amy was confused about what was going on as Juan sit her down in a lone chair in the garage as he disappeared into the house. She was still saddened by her day until some music she recognized started up. Was someone in this house also a fan of Night Stars? She gasped as THE Night Stars stepped into the garage and started one of their songs. Her favorite song at that, Dreamland Capers. Then she smacked herself for not noticing WHO the lead singer of her favorite band WAS, Juan stood there in front of his posse with his dark blue eyes shining and one of his usual costumes on. When the song was finished the pop stars filed out and after a few minutes only Juan and Maria came back to the stunned Amy.

"So what do you think?" Juan asked. "Our manager is going to kill us for giving out a freebie but your worth cheering up."

Amy looked up slowly her expression unreadable then she squealed. Juan started to smile before she punched him in the arm. "What the hell. Are you seriously them?"

"Officially Im just Juan but yes I hide it from the school and no one recognizes me for some reason." He chuckled. "Im just trying to be a normal highschooler until I graduate. Here let me walk you home."

"Actually I don't want to go home yet, you see my dads working late so…" Amy stopped at the boys smile. "Whaaaaat?" she asked looking alarmed.

"Stay for dinner with us you can hang out with Maria until its ready." Juan said and walked inside the house.

"Come up to my room we can chat the night away till dinner" Maria said grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her inside and upstairs.

Maria's room was brightly decorated. There were various boy band posters on the wall including her own band. There was a bed covered In pillows and a closet full of clothes. So Amy set her bag down and they talked about how Amy was part of a secret now and she was accepted. But also how she knew Juan after all that was important too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The usual, I dont own Pj Masks and am only using the characters to tell a story.**

 **Author Notes: Here I am now chapter 3 yay! Really Inspired by this right now lets see how it turns out in the future.**

Chapter 3- Sleepover Paradise

"If you weren't my cousin Id say this is hot." Juan's voice entered Amy's mind and brought her slightly to consciousness. Her eyes were still closed thinking this was a dream, after all her arms were wrapped around someone and theirs were around her. "Seriously, Amy, we gotta get to school." Juan's voice interrupted her dream again.

"She was exhausted though give her a few more minutes." That was Maria's voice, right in her ear. Amy's eyes snapped open and she was staring down a nightshirt. Amy noticed a familiar tattoo on her chest a letter and a number N4, she had seen this before but where? "Besides this is comfy."

"Maria we have to go. She needs to get to her house explain where she was all night, take a shower, and get changed then we need to get to school in…..45 minutes." Juan said.

It was all coming back to her, Maria and her were talking then decided to watch a movie. "Must've fallen asleep." She croaked, snuggling further into who she assumed was Maria.

"She can shower here you know. I'll even lend her some of my clothes for the day, we are about the same size after all." Maria said holding Amy closer, she knew the girl was awake after all she had joined the conversation even if her cousin didn't hear it from the doorway.

"What about her parents? They would be freaked by now you know." Juan tried again.

"It's fine Juan, don't worry about it I'll explain I spent the night at my friend Maria's house." Amy's voice finally emerged muffled from her head being stuck to Maria's chest. She really did feel more rested than she has been lately and didn't want to get up yet. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Ah it's awake and hungry. That's what you get for skipping on the delicious dinner my Abuela made." The boy was smirking, she didn't even have to see that to know he was she sat up and notice she was still in her clothes from the previous day minus shoes. Looking over to the doorway she saw Juan smirking holding a toaster strudel in hand, which he held out to her and walked off to start the shower for her.

"Our shower really is complicated." Maria said coming up behind her and heading that way herself. Amy followed, eating her quick breakfast, and noticed for the first time the sheer number of rooms on this floor alone. There was also an upstairs and a ground floor. "Hey we're showering together to save time come on." Amy followed her into the bathroom that was obviously for a teen girl.

"How many Bathrooms do you have?" Amy asked, they were both at the age where being naked with each other wasn't embarrassing so she stripped her dirty clothes and put them aside.

"Six, two for the girls in the house and four for all the boys here." The other girl replied. The shower was not a long one and soon both of them were back in Maria's room with towels wrapped around them. The girl was picking articles from her closet and holding them out to Amy then snatching them back. This went on for several minutes until they both emerged ready for a day of school. Maria was going to the local middle school and Amy with Juan to the high school.

"That looks better on you." Juan said as his rather large family followed the three to an intersection where most of them turned to the middle school leaving just Maria and Juan with Amy.

"Well it was fun Amy, gotta go." Maria said, quickly kissing Amy on the cheek and following the multiple boys and girls of her family down the road.

The two walked in stunned silence to the gates of the school where they found a very amused Rebecca. "Hey I heard from a little birdy that you had an interesting morning." Her smile got bigger as a red faced Juan glared.

"Oh, Shut Up, Becca don't want to talk about it." Juan said walking passed and blending into the crowd.

Amy herself was still in shock, "What. Just. Happened." She asked the older girl.

"That my young, innocent, little friend was a kiss on the cheek. Female friends sometimes do that, so get used to it." Rebecca patted Amy on her head.

LINE BREAK

The school day passed much like the others by this point and it was time for P.E. when she got some bad news. The coach informed her that it would be impossible for her to switch classes this year and she would have to wait until the next to get into another. On top of that they had to start a normal class instead of what they had been doing until this point.

After school she was met by Rebecca who offered to walk her home as she was going to Juan's house to see their grandma about a project she was working on.

"I just don't see how Im going to survive this year let alone keep my grades up." Amy said to her older friend.

"Ask Juan for help. He and his family know how to keep fit and could help train you." Rebecca replied. She had been filled in about Amy being in the know about the pop star thing. "They do have to keep up appearances after all."

"I donno if I should, I did just have an unplanned sleepover and am currently barrowing clothes from Juan's cousin." She said, looking at herself.

"You do look cute in those by the way." Rebecca added. They walked for a time and cut through the park. Once again Amy glanced up at the totem pole in the middle of the park. "You do that a lot?" she asked.

Amy looked unsure of herself but decided to stall going home. "Do you need to be at Juan's soon?" she asked.

"Not really just going to ask his grandma how traditional tamales' are made." She answered.

"Can you keep a secret even from Juan?" Amy looked around desperately. Rebecca looked around as well to see they were indeed alone and nodded her agreement to keep a secret. "Well….I do glance at this thing a lot." She walked nearer the pole and the older girl followed. As they got near a panel slid open revealing a palm reader. She was about to place her palm on it when Rebecca's phone rang.

The moment ruined they continued to Amy's house while Rebecca talked to whoever that was. So Amy just went to her room and did her homework for the day. Her dad asked about her clothes and she told him she was barrowing them from her friend and that she was returning them the next day and the night was fairly quiet after that.

LINE BREAK

TO: ROMEO T

Hey just a heads up. Her aggression seems to have calmed down a bit. Still need me to watch her?

TO: Night Ninja

Yes just for a little longer something is off about her and I don't know what, which is irritating. Has she told anyone about her secret hero life? You, that Rebecca girl?

TO: ROMEO T

Naw she hasn't yet that I know of. She knows about my pop star status, and slept in my cousins' room.

TO: Night Ninja

WHAT!? She spent the night at your house? On a school night.

TO: ROMEO T

Technically with my cousin and she kinda passed out seems exhausted to me. Anyway won't be able to be with her much the next few days, have to arrange with manager about a gig on the weekend.

TO: Night Ninja

Alright keep me posted.

LINE BREAK

The rest of the week past by Amy like nothing even happened, one thing was really clear to her. She needed help with fitness training. She was falling more and more behind in P.E. Another thing that she was worried about is being embarrassed for having to ask Juan for help. Rebecca saved the day once again.

"Why not ask Maria then?" she asked one day at lunch time. It was Tuesday so they were probably going to the Chinese buffet again. They had a schedule going after all. Amy actually thought about what Rebecca had said for a minute then shook her head.

"There's no way I could without Juan knowing." The younger girl said looking saddened for a second.

"You could always call her directly." Rebecca said.

Amy gave her an are-you-serious look, "Uh, Becca, I don't have a phone remember?" She looked away towards the dreaded gym. They were walking towards the gates alone for once, Juan having lunch detention for being late to a class and all.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find her friend holding a small box to her. She cautiously opened it to find a LG smart phone staring at her. "Its yours. I need some way of contacting my friends you know." Rebecca said.

Amy was stunned speechless as she stared at the small rectangle that could be her salvation. "I-I can't accept this."

"Shut up yes you can. It's already paid for in your name and on my unlimited phone plan so say thank you." Rebecca smirked at her triumph. But there was no thank you, her friend shook with either anger or some other emotion when suddenly Amy was on Rebecca hugging her fiercely.

"Thank you so much Ill treasure this." She said and turned the screen on. Playing with a few settings and going through her new phone she saw three contacts already in it. Rebecca Chambers, Juan Cohen, and Maria Cohen.

"They already have your number as do I so you can text or call any of us anytime…Just not in school okay." Rebecca said smiling widely. Her family was wealthy so anytime she could make life easier for her friends she did.

Inside the box was the charge cable and headphones along with the instruction manual. Amy looked down fondly at her new phone and they continued on the way to their lunch.

The rest of the day flew by for her and soon enough she was standing outside the school gates getting ready to go home. She made up her mind and called Maria. "Hello?"

"Hey, Maria, its Amy."

"Oh, yeah like your present?"

"Yeah im still overwhelmed by this. Anyway can I ask a favor?"

"Want another private show?" Maria guessed after all most of her friends that knew kept bothering her about this.

"No, actually, I um. I need help getting more fit for my P.E. class. Its for high school students and Im kinda physically a middle schooler." Amy said. Had other people taken advantage of this family when they knew?

"OH! Cool I knew you were different." That was a yes then. "When did you want to start?"

"Soonest you could, I could help with your homework or studying." Amy offered.

"Nice I could use a private tutor." Amy smiled at her friends comment. "One thing though be prepared for an actual sleepover if you do come because between tutoring and exercises it would be tiring." Maria said and then had to go. "Alright Adios Amiga." She said then hung up.

Later, when Amy got home she received a text from Maria that tomorrow would be a good time to start as she had to prepare one of the guest rooms. She went upstairs to start on her own homework when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said offhandedly working on her algebra.

"Hey sweetie, I had some extra money and since your in high school now I believe you are in need of a computer." It was her dad, "So I got you a laptop to help with some of your schoolwork and also a flash drive in case you have to print a paper out or something." She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Daddy, I love it and I'll take very good care of it." She said in all honesty.

"Where did you get a cell phone?" he asked seeing it charging in the corner of the room. Amy looked scared for a second.

"Uh, uh, uh my um friend gave it to me so we could talk." She finally said looking down and away ashamed at being caught. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up with tears in her eyes. She had spent too much time on the verge of crying lately.

"Don't let your mother catch you with it okay." He said with a smile and patted her shoulder once more before walking out and closing the door.

The laptop wasn't top of the line but it was better than the crappy ones you fine commonly in department stores. She was about finished with her homework so she booted it up to play around a bit. There were a lot of registration things she had to do and finally she had access to her computer. Setting up wifi with her homes network was simple enough and soon she was browsing the web.

After a good half hour of looking at nothing in general she stumbled on an interesting site. TeenVent apparently it was for "Teens" to anonymously vent their frustrations or confess things to each other. So after a bunch of sign up loopholes and some disclaimers about not revealing personal information she had herself a basic profile. After some more work she had a profile pic, a drawing of Owlette she had done. Her screen name was Birdiegirl13, and so she went to browse profiles and clicked random.

A list of twenty or so profiles popped up on screen, Amy noticed that people from all over the country were here. One in particular caught her eye, Vampiregirl15, Female, 15 years old, Pennsylvania, this girl was two states away so Amy clicked request conversation and put her laptop aside to finish her homework.

It was another ten minutes before she was finished and she went to take a shower. Under the nice hot water she had time to think of the surprising amount of things that had happened in the short time school had been in session. She had friends for one. Still pissed at her parents, well mostly her mom. Now she had not only a cell phone but a laptop.

With a sigh of relief she turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around herself as she went back to her room. She noticed her computer screen still on the page for TeenVent, Vampiregirl15 had confirmed and was still online. So she went over and began typing.

Chat:

You: Hey

Vampiregirl15: Hi, how are you tonight?

You: Cant really complain really. You?

Vampiregirl15: Not bad. Had another wonderful day at school with my friends.

You: Yeah me too for the most part. Just have to get help with getting more fit for P.E.

Vampiregirl15: Why?

You: Well basically I skipped grades and am in high school at 13, the curriculum is for 15 to 18 year olds. I mean im pretty good at gymnastics but actual exercises are killing me.

Vampiregirl15: That sucks. At least you're getting help though right :-D

You: That's true. But one of my friends gave me a cell phone today and my dad got me a laptop so it's not that bad.

Vampiregirl15: Wow, your friend just gave you a phone? Wish I had friends like yours haha jk.

You: Lol yeah no you don't. My friend Juan likes to talk me up with flowery words and Becca I think is rich or something because every day she buys lunch at a different place for me and Juan. She's also the one who gave me the phone.

Vampiregirl15: My friends just have my back and keep my secrets.

Vampiregirl15: Im sure yours do too, just saying that I have secrets that need protecting lol.

You: Everyone has secrets, I know this more than most do.

Vampiregirl15: Anyway how's your school work going.

You: Oh that's the easy part of the school, it's the physical stuff I'm having a hard time with.

Vampiregirl15: well good luck with that. Sorry I gotta go my friend Poppy and me are going to the movies and then bed for us. Have a nice night and hope we can talk again.

You: Ok goodnite then.

Amy logged off her profile and shut her computer down, she still had another three hours before bed so she decided to go for a quick walk. So after getting dressed and telling her dad she would be out for a bit she left the house and walked towards Juan's place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Insert standard non ownership disclaimer here_.**

 **No profit was made in the production of this Fanfiction.**

 **Author notes: Here we are No. 4 and going strong hope you all enjoy it and I will see you in the next chapter. Please Review as it helps me see how you guys like or hate my Fic.**

Chapter 4

Poetry and Omens

Amy walked outside into the slightly cool early September night. She was heading towards Juan's house because she finally figured out that tattoo and wanted to see the boy about it. When she got to the door she hesitated for just a moment before pushing the doorbell, then waited.

"Hello? Oh you must be Amaya, it's so good to see you awake. Haha." It was an elderly woman who answered the door.

"Uh. Hi miss Cohen," Amy said to the woman. She didn't even have the heart to correct the elder as she was so sweet sounding.

"You can call me Granny Margarita." The woman said smiling.

"Okay Granny Margarita, uh, is Juan in at the moment?" Amy asked.

"Ah, young love, back in the day the boy went to the girls house." The elders comment made Amy blush.

"I'm sorry, but we are just friends." She said exasperated. She then noticed the mischievous look in the granny's eyes and her hearty laughter.

"I'm just kidding around, I know you're not a couple. JUAN! Your girlfriend is here." She shot a wink at Amy and soon enough the boy in question came to the hall in his boxers grumbling.

"I don't have a girlfrien-"His eyes widened and he eeped as he seemed to disappear from sight.

Laughter erupted from all over the empty looking house from invisible people. Maria walked down the stairs laughing with the rest of them and soon pretty much the whole family was in the entry hall. Amy saw tattoos everywhere N1, N2, etc. it was like this family was numbered.

Soon enough a red faced and humiliated Juan came back fully dressed, even overkill with a hoodie and a jacket. He quickly grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her out the door, but not before Maria got one last crack in.

"Have fun you two." She said laughter evident in her voice.

Once out in the night and down the street he turned on her, "you saw nothing."

Amy smiled and had one question, "SpongeBob, really?"

"Shut up! What did you want anyway it's like 730." He asked.

"I just had a lot on my mind and wanted to take a walk." Amy said. They walked in silence for many moments before they reached the riverfront close to their houses. Amy sat on the edge and dangled her legs. "Juan thanks for coming along."

"No problem, just wish you'd text me before coming so I could be ready." Juan knew there was going to be more than this to the conversation. "So what's on your mind my sweet lily of the night?"

"I got a new laptop from my dad today. You already know about the phone Becca gave me, so I've just been thinking about how much has changed in just the last week we've been in school. Let alone the last few years."

"Really like what?" Juan prompted. He knew the jist of where this conversation was going just by that statement alone. "As one of your first and bestest friends in school you can confide in me."

"Well can you believe not too long ago I had two of the best friends I could ever ask for?" she said, "Then in one night, poof one went to the hospital and I never saw him again, I had a stupid fight with my other friend you know." She sighed. "Needless to say that didn't go well. Then I moved to where we are now, funny right?" she smiled without feeling.

"Yeah but you got two new friends out of it right? Me and Becca, hell three if you count Maria." He said.

"Yeah? My rich friend my celebrity friend and his cousin who is also a celebrity." She laughed without mirth. "Don't get me wrong I really like you guys and consider myself lucky that I'm friends with you, it's just." She fell silent for a minute.

"Just not the same?" Juan said smiling at her. She shivered from the chill in the air and notice her thin sweatshirt wasn't going to cut it. That's when she felt a weight settle on her shoulders and she was enveloped in the warmth from Juan's jacket. "I know the feeling, trust me when I say this. Before I became a pop star with my brothers and cousins, well I led a different lifestyle."

She smiled, "Anyway how long have you been friends with Becca?" she asked.

"Oh, since Kindergarten. Yeah I pulled her hair and she kicked me in the balls and of course we've been friends ever since. She's the one that convinced me to stop my old lifestyle to pursue my current carrier." He sat next to her a few inches away and looked up at the nearly full moon.

Amy looked up as well and they enjoyed a moment of quiet, "The moon looks really beautiful tonight." She said.

"Yeah it does." He said looking at her and not the moon. He had to clinch his fists tightly, as his old crush on this girl was flaring up again. He looked up again and they sat there staring at the stars and enjoying the night.

"You know I bet Luna would have liked a night like this." She said suddenly.

"Yeah these were always her favorites." Juan said smiling, then her statement actually registered, and his eyes went wide. "Uh, what gave it away?" he looked scared now, had something he said triggered her knowledge of his seedy past?

She turned to him smiling, "Don't look so scared Juan what's past is past, forgive forget and all that shit right?" the boy slowly eased up. "It was Maria actually, when I woke up in bed with her I was looking right down her nightshirt, then we took a shower together. The tattoo on her chest, on most of your family for that matter, but N4 I remember because I saw it before. It was years ago I was in a fight with you and your Ninjalinos and one of their cat suits tore."

"So, you're not mad?" he asked still a little unsure.

"Juan, you stopped being villains long before the PJ masks broke up. I'm just glad you still want to be friends with me after knowing who I am now." She got up.

Juan likewise got up and dusted himself off. "I've known since I stole your wallet, did a little research and bam, it came to me." He offered his arm and motioned for her to take it, "Shall I escort you home?"

She giggled at his antics and took the offered arm. They walked back in near silence for a while.

"Amaya?" there was another boy approaching them. As they got closer Amy saw who it was.

"Cameron? What are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked. In front of them was an old friend of hers that she hadn't seen for a while.

"Oh, going home from my photography club meeting, you shouldn't be out at night. I heard there was a new bad guy shaking up the town. Goes by the name Firefly, and he's been causing havoc everywhere he turns up. So just watch your backs okay." Cameron said looking concerned.

"New villain huh?" Amy said as Cameron left them, "Too bad there's no heroes in town to save the day right?"

They were on their street again by this point and Juan had to ask. "So what happened anyway? Why not be heroes anymore?"

"Not that simple, the night we broke apart Catboy was crushed by Romeo's robot after we defeated it. It went haywire and he asked us to stop it. His power bracelet was crushed with him. Me and Gecko fought over whose fault it was and he smashed his bracelet and stormed off, after that I gave mine to my cousin who promptly lost it. We haven't seen each other since that night and haven't been heroes since that night." She finished her explanation.

"Wow, sorry to hear about that. So anyway its past 10. You need to go to bed okay I'll see you tomorrow." Juan gave her a quick hug and walked back to his house as Amy entered hers and went to bed.

LINE BREAK

To: Romeo T

Hey she just admitted to me about being Owlette.

To: Night Ninja

Good that's progress. Anything else I should know?

To: Romeo T

Just that I can't do this very much longer, I am actually friends with her and old feelings are starting to come back.

To: Night Ninja

Please just a little longer I swear something is off. Sorry to put you in this spot just hold in there for both me and Conner.

To: Romeo T

Fine but if this goes south I'm not to blame.

Romeo sighed to himself and stared down at the stack of half-finished papers he was grading. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked his seemingly empty room.

"Trust me, she is exhibiting all the signs she did in my reality. Keep watch or else the same fate will come to pass here." Another Romeo stepped out of thin air.

"I don't want to put Juan through this, I don't know about you three but we are actually friends here." Romeo said as two more Romeos faded into view, joining the first.

"Just a while longer for all our sakes."

LINE BREAK

The day at school was really going well for Amy, she met up with the Cohen family and walked to school with Juan. They met up with Rebecca and everything was going smoothly. Now she was in English and the teacher was reminding them about their Poems they were to recite that day.

Shit was that today? Pulling out her phone, she texted Rebecca and Juan.

Hey I know you said not to text during school but I need a quick poem to recite.

Juan came through with a quick poem that was passable but not very great and Rebecca scolded her for not doing the assignment. So people went one by one up to the front to recite. No one really paid attention to any of the poems. That is until one boy in the class walked to the front and seemed to look directly at Amy as he started.

"This is more of a freeform poem so don't expect rhymes.

The Moon floating in the night sky

She looks so beautiful and full

But alas she is broken

Captured she will no longer shine

She will no longer be able to help the night

Now all is Lost"

The teacher gave a halfhearted clap as the class remained silent, for some reason the poem made Amy shiver. Rebecca notice this but kept her comment to herself for the time being.

Amy was in a daze all through the rest of morning until lunch bell rang and she went through the motions of getting to the school gates. Meeting up with her two friends she followed behind them as they decided to go back to Fazbear's Pizzeria. Rebecca had noticed that she was unusually quiet as she would, by now, be part of the conversation. That or arguing with Juan.

"Amy you okay?" she asked. The older girl noticed a sort of dazed look on the others face. "You've been acting weird since English."

Amy finally snapped out of her daze if only temporarily. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just can't shake the shakes you know?" As if to emphasize the point her whole body vibrated in a shiver.

"What happened anyway?" the boy asked.

Rebecca beat Amy to the answer. "One of the boys in our class read his poem out loud, something about the moon getting captured and being able to shine again I donno but she's been like this since."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" the younger girl asked frantically as they entered the restaurant. "Oh boy." Her mood peaked as soon as she saw a new arcade game. It was one of those machines where you upgrade your vehicle and save it to a password. But this was a jet simulator where you could do missions or dogfights in two player.

Rebecca went off to order their usual and by the time were ready to leave the pizzeria Amy had the High score in mission mode so far. They were laughing and joking on the walk back to school, Amy's earlier mood seemed to dissipate within the 45 minute lunch period. They were stopped at the school gate by a police officer and finally noticed a lot of firemen running about.

"Sorry but school is canceled for the rest of the week. One of the Faculty here was found dead in her classroom. All students will be questioned as the week progresses. We have called all your parents in the meantime explaining the situation." The officer refusing them entry said to them so they turned around and headed towards the Park.

"Why do I always find myself here?" Amy asked herself as they walked towards the middle clearing. They had an idea to sit around and chat until school was officially over.

Juan looked from Amy to the tower nearby. Rebecca likewise stared at the two of them. "Hey, Amy, have you tried getting back in?" Juan asked.

"No, not since that night." The girl replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Rebecca asked truly confused.

"I used to be Owlette." Amy said to her. The look of shock on her face was priceless. Rebecca then looked at Juan.

"Really?" she asked and he just nodded. "That would probably explain the other day then. When she got near the pole a palm scanner opened up."

"How about you try it now?" Juan asked calmly enough.

"I can't too many bad memories. I just want to forget about that and have my new life ahead of me." Amy replied. "Besides I wouldn't want to be the one to finally get you in to the HQ." she laughed.

The other two laughed along with her and Rebecca turned to her longtime friend, "So I'm guessing she knows about your former nocturnal activities?"

"Yeah she guessed it. Believe it or not it was actually Maria who gave it away. The tattoos we all have that is." Juan said.

"So when were you looking at her boobs?" Rebecca joked.

"She aint got any." She joked back, "Besides I woke up in them. Anyway I gotta go home and prepare for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Juan asked. But Amy was already gone running down the trail to her house.

Rebecca's laughter caught him off guard. "You don't know? Amy is going to be spending the night at your house again. On that note, how are you doing?"

Juan knew he'd been caught, "Not too good actually. Last night when we were walking together by the river, she told me she knew about me. It was a beautiful night, stars shining moon nearly full all that. I- I almost kissed her Becca. I thought I got rid of all these feelings when I gave up the life but here they are again."

Rebecca hugged her best friend, "What are you going to do, try to go for it?" she asked.

Juan shook his head, "Not now too much going on, I'll see how I feel later on you know?" he gave her a half smile and offered to walk her home.

LINE BREAK

"Is Connor home Ms. Ewaniuk?" Romeo had gone to his boyfriends' house after being dismissed by the police after questioning.

"Oh, hi Romeo yes he's in his room right now." Connors mom smiled and waved in the former villain. She knew the whole story of how he used to be but she judged him on his actions regarding her son more than previous transgressions.

Romeo knocked on the door and heard his boyfriend welcome him in. As soon as he was in, he heaved a big sigh and flopped on the bed. Then looked over at the former Hero. He was in his sleek hi-tech wheelchair that Romeo himself had made him. "Bad day at work?" the boy asked him and got a chuckle.

He was still saddened to see the once active teen not able to walk or run. 'I'll get you walking yet my love.' He thought.

LINE BREAK

Vampiregirl15: HOLY CRAP, what happened?

Birdygirl13: I donno we were coming back from lunch and the school was closed. A teacher was found dead. No school for the rest of the week.

Vampiregirl15: Nice so anything else happen today?

Birdygirl13: Not much really, guy in English read a creepy poem he wrote. Uh the local Pizzeria got a new arcade game. OH, and I might have spilt a secret to someone I really shouldn't have.

Vampiregirl15: Secret? How so?

Birdygirl13: You know that guy Juan I talked about? Yeah apparently I knew him from a while back and he knew me…..we didn't get along.

Vampiregirl15: And? Oh Come on you can't lead me on and not say something 0-o

Birdygirl13: why the hell not? It's not really part of my life anymore so here it is…..I used to be a super hero.

Vampiregirl15: Hahaha good one. Really what is it?

Birdygirl13: Im telling you the truth I was a child superhero.

Vampiregirl15: Wow! Ill believe that there are weirder things out there.

Birdygirl13: Anyway GTG going to Juan's so his cuz Maria can help train me for the evil P.E. Class.

Vampiregirl15: Ok see you later then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Embarrassment Sucks

Bzzzzzt

There was a tickle between her legs

Bzzzzzt

There it was again

Bzzzzzt

Bzzzzzt

Bzzzzzt

Okay now she was getting uncomfortable. Amy opened her eyes and noticed it was still early morning. Bzzzzzt. She reached down and found her Cell phone which had somehow ended up down there. She kept it on silent so her mom wouldn't find out about it.

There were a bunch of texts from Maria.

Maria: Hey

Maria: Wake up

Maria: Guess what

Maria: It's almost Halloween

Maria: Get up

Maria: NOW!

Amy looked at the time on her phone and saw that it was only 7am. The weeks she had been training with the Cohen family had helped her little by little in her P.E. class. She had also gotten closer to all the Cohen clan in the process, her father had commented that she was gone more often than not these days. But also the training along with school and social life had drained her of all her energy as of late.

Reaching over she switched on her lamp and took a pill bottle from the nightstand. After swallowing her morning pill she texted back.

You: Maria. Its 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Please need sleep.

It was not only 3 seconds before she got a reply, in the form of No can do. Then the other part of the texts contents registered to her.

You: Maria, its only October 1st Halloween is a month away literally.

Maria: I know we're almost out of time.

Maria: We need to plan out costumes.

Amy sighed as she got up and went to her closet. Her friends' obvious influence on her fashion sense was evident in its contents. Gone were the clothes she had started school with, in their place were a bunch of clothes Maria had given to her over the weeks, and also a bunch of outfits that Becca had bought for her on their many, many Mall trips.

Amy selected an outfit that her friend Rebecca had picked out on one such trip and slowly dressed for the day then looked at her clock and her phone.

"Three, Two, One, and…." Amy muttered and on cue the doorbell rang. Maria was here to take her on another training session before they spent their Saturday somewhere else. Amy had been pretty much switching between Maria and Rebecca every weekend, thus far and Juan was suspiciously absent at such times.

"Amaya, Maria is here." Her dad yelled from the entry hall and a few seconds later Maria walked into the room to see a half dressed mostly asleep Amy struggling to put pants on her arms.

Maria ended up helping Amy wake up with a cold hand on her back and a devilish smile. "You forgot to put a bra on again." She said to the struggling girl.

Amy glared at her peppy friend and crossed to her dresser stripping her shirt back off and retrieving her bra, then after donning it she presented herself to her friend "Ta-Da." She droned.

"Come on we're doing light exercises today then a movie and possibly hit the Halloween shop." Maria was so convincing sometimes it scared Amy.

So it was that 20 minutes later, dressed in a plain black ninja outfit, she was going through a few weight lifting sets. That was another addition that had happened after the 3rd time she was there. On that day Granny Margarita had come down to the training area and said that if she were to train there she had to be properly attired, which had confused Amy at first it being a Ninja outfit and all. That was until some more of the family came down, including Juan, all dressed as Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos.

It was only last week when she had started asking about the kind of training they went through, she had regretted it ever since. What seemed hell to her before was a cakewalk compared to what they did. Daily. So she was put to their training schedule as well which meant. Every. Day.

Of course they still went easy on her, after all she hadn't trained since diapers to be a ninja so here she was doing "Light" exercises. "So what do you have in mind Maria, er, Ninjalino 4." Another thing no calling each other by name during training.

"Well that's why we are going to the Halloween store." The girl replied.

"You can always go as a ninja." Juan said walking in and stripping his shirt off to put on his Night Ninja top. Amy stood transfixed at him before Maria waved a hand in front of her face.

"Juan stop! You're breaking her she can't handle your bod." Maria said laughing.

"IM Not staring." Amy tried defending herself.

"Whatever you say girl."

LINE BREAK

The movie had gone good it was full of action and romance but now they were strolling to the Halloween store that Amy had never been in before but Maria had said it was great.

"Hey, Amy, do you like my cousin?" Maria said as they approached the Spook Shack. Spook Shack? Really?

"No. I don't know, he was one of the first people I met at the high school so I guess he's a good friend but, I really don't know if I like him or not." Amy replied back. "Why do you ask?"

Maria smirked at her as they went through the aisles of stereotypical Halloween costumes, Vampire, Werewolf, and Ghost. "No reason it's just that whenever you're around he's all different and you seem distracted like you were earlier."

"Okay I will admit he's hot but liking him, I don't know okay?" Amy blushed a deep red while admitting this.

"First eww, and second why not? He hasn't had a girlfriend and you already know his two biggest secrets." Maria replied looking at some fake blood.

"Well for one he's too old for me, basically out of my league being a pop star and all, and oh yeah if he would like anyone it would be Becca. She's fairly popular, smart, rich, and beautiful so compared to plain Jane me I have no chance anyway." Amy shot back.

"Trust me Chica if they were going to get together they would have by now but no they are each other's friend zoned friends." Maria said as they turned the corner, "Oh. My. God. Hey Amy check this out you are famous." She said holding up a red costume.

Amy covered her face in shame at the crappily made costume of herself as a Hero. There in the racks were Costumes of Owlette, Gecko, and Catboy. "Oh, no put that down." She hissed at the girl holding it and smiling widely.

"Hey now you can't say his stardom is what's keeping you apart." Maria joked.

"Shut up Maria." Amy laughed. She was seeing the humor in the situation. "Maria, I got an Idea." She said.

So they left the shop a few minutes later with a bag under Maria's arm. They walked down the street and cutting into an alley to get to the Mall which was their next stop today. Amy started digging around in her purse and took another pill for the afternoon, she kept hidden not wanting Maria to be concerned about her then after that noticed that her phone was still on silent.

There was four missed calls from Rebecca. "Hey Maria I have to call Becca she called me like four times." Amy said.

"Okay."

Ring, ring, ring, click "Hello? Amy?"

"Hey what's up you called? Sorry my phone was still on silent." Amy told the girl.

"Yeah? Well anyway I was wondering if you were still up for tonight." Rebecca asked. They had plans to go out to dinner and do a sleepover at her house.

"Uh huh yup just doing things with Maria right now, I'll be by later okay?" she asked.

"Okay I'll see you then." The older girl hung up and Amy continued walking with Maria to the Mall.

An hour later they walked out of the Mall with a couple bags and Amy had gotten a Night Stars Poster. "Hey think I could get the band to sign this?" she asked her friend half joking, in reality she really did want it signed by the pop stars pictured.

"Hmmm, I think I can arrange that I do know the lead singer." Maria replied and they both laughed at the joke. "Anyway I have to go back. Will you be okay going to Becca's house on your own?" Maria asked.

"Yeah it's not far from here and I have been training with you guys a lot lately. Besides if anything happens I'll just scream, that seems to attract attention." Amy replied back as the two hugged and parted ways heading to opposite sides of the city.

Amy was walking through another alleyway to cut time and distance off her trip when she was grabbed from behind and swung around. Her head hit the wall and there was an older teen standing above her smiling sickly at her. He reached down and grabbed her by her shirt, leaving her arms free. Quickly her knife was slicing across his arm and he dropped her in pain. "You little bitch." He yelled as he stalked towards her punching her in the face.

She could barely see through bleary eyes as suddenly he dropped to the ground with a sickening crunch. Behind the boy stood her friend Scratch, the current leader in a local gang, the former being missing for the time being. "Hey you alright Amy?" his gruff voice called.

"Scratch?" her bleary vision and ringing in her head didn't help her concentration. "Yeah just knocked a bit." She said to him and saw him slit the boys' throat.

Bile rose in her gut, and the need to vomit seemed imminent. Running a few feet away she evacuated her lunch and turned back to see her friend on his phone talking to someone. "Sorry 'bout that." He said to her. "This guys from a rival gang that moved to town a coupla months ago. Bad news these guys. Call themselves the Insects so I donno." His hand touched her head where she had hit the wall it came away bloody. "Where you going anyway?"

"My friend's house it's just a couple more blocks." She said to him.

The teen in front of her offered his hand and pulled her back up. "I'll take you there. Don't know what's gonna happen nowa days wit these newbies here. Tsk. Attacking little girls shit disrespectful if you ask me." He said as she walked beside him.

"Any word on Andrea?" she asked him. Andrea was the elusive leader of this particular gang. Amy had never met her but knew that she wouldn't have stood for this shit going on in her town.

"Nothin' yet. The grapevine say she was locked up in juvie for somefink." He said to her as they got near the rich side of town he left her next to the police station and trusted them to take care of her the rest of the way if need be.

LINE BREAK

Another person was watching and listening to this interaction with interest. He hovered in the air thirty feet off the ground above. Why was the girl associating with that type of person? Worse yet they seemed to be on friendly terms. But he couldn't fault the older boy for that as he had just saved her from some unpleasant actions. "What has happened to you Amaya?" Romeo whispered to himself.

LINE BREAK

Amy was almost to Rebecca's house when the tears finally fell. The pain in her head and face were getting to her. That and she felt like her leg was sprained. She knocked on the door when she reached it. After a few minutes of waiting it was answered by Rebecca's mom.

"Oh No what happened Amy. Come in and sit in the kitchen." She said as soon as she saw the blood drying on the side of Amy's head, black eye, and split lip. Then she noticed the limp. "Carl, Becca. Come now Amy is hurt."

Amy didn't know what was happening as both her friend and her dad ran in to see. Just then the butler came into the kitchen carrying a first aid kit. Amy felt her wounds being seen too and cried out in pain as the alcohol was applied to the gash on her head.

"What happened?" Becca's dad asked. Being a doctor he checked her over after the basics were covered. "Your heart is racing hold on." He retrieved a small pen light from his pocket and shined her eyes. "Okay no signs of concussion and no broken bones. Let me get you some Ibuprofen and you can go to Becca's room." He was wondering about what happened after all last he had heard the young girl was only a few blocks away.

"I was jumped from behind, a friend helped me though." She told them. Soon enough she was in the older girls' room with her and she was texting up a storm. Rebecca then crossed to her wall and opened the slide open TV in the wall and put on their favorite Movie, Boss Baby.

They were only a few minutes in when the window opened and in came Night Ninja along with four Ninjalinos. Juan pulled off his mask along with Maria and they both went to her. "I'm fine guys, really." She tried but there was anger in Maria's eyes and Juan didn't look any better.

"What happened?" he managed barely.

"I was jumped from behind in an alleyway a couple blocks from here, that's when my head got knocked against a wall then he grabbed me. I managed to get away and he punched me before my friend got there."

That's when Maria pulled a bloody knife from Amy's Jacket pocket, with a question in her eyes. It was however Juan who asked. "Who did this to you? And for that matter who helped you?"

Amy looked at them, "You don't have to worry about who. They won't be bothering anyone again, Scratch took care of that."

"You mean like big mean guy Scratch?" Juan asked. Amy nodded and Juan was on his phone in a flash, "Abuela we need a cleanup squad."

"I had just left you too." Maria said feeling bad. "Will you be okay for the night?"

"I'm fine Maria just hurting." She replied.

"Okay girl, I'll believe you for now" Maria said kissing her cheek then both donning masks once again, they were off into the night.

After the movie they talked about various subjects including boys. "So this person I know says you were distracted by Juan's Abs earlier." Rebecca teased her younger friend.

Amy blushed a deep red and covered her face, "Fucking Maria." Was all she said as Rebecca laughed uncontrollably. "Hey, Becca, can I use your computer real quick I gotta tell me online friend what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah go ahead." The girl answered. So Amy logged on and went to TeenVent.

Amy was in luck, Vampiregirl was online. Did that girl ever get off?

Birdygirl13: Hey you free?

She waited several moments before a response came.

Vampiregirl15: Hey she's busy doing something with her pet dog right now what's up?

Birdygirl13: Really? Who's this then?

Vampiregirl15: Just her best friend, anything you would say to her can be said to me.

Birdygirl13: …Ok well tell her I got jumped earlier. I'm still in pain.

Vampiregirl15: It's me, HOLY CRAP are you ok?

Birdygirl13: I'm fine just in pain, still look like hell though.

Vampiregirl15: How bad is it?

Amy took a picture with the webcam and submitted it to the chat.

Vampiregirl15: Damn that looks horrible

Vampiregirl15: oh and it's cool that you are actually a girl, not some creep. Who's that behind you?

Birdygirl13: That's my best friend Becca.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes before Amy started to grow tired and she logged off after saying goodbye.

That night Amy had the strangest dream she could remember.

 _She was in HQ a layer of dust covered everything as if it hadn't been used in some time. In reality it probably hasn't. There was an incessant pounding that sounded from one of the other rooms and she went off to explore. Looking around she saw everything as it had once been and as she passed a particularly shiny section of the wall she saw herself in her old costume. It had been updated to fit her older body but was just as she remembered it._

 _Turning a corner to where she once would have found the control room she found instead a long hallway littered with closed doors. Coming to the first of these she opened it and saw herself and Gecko fighting on the night that ruined everything. Pound, Pound, Pound, she continued on. The next door reviled her first meeting with Scratch, they had run into each other and he had been respectful enough even escorting her home out of the bad side of town. Turns out he lived next door to her_

 _The next contained a memory of her helping him and a bunch of his "Friends" with homework. Pound, Pound, Pound, she walked on and came to an empty room next. Inside she just found a table with a laptop on it, simple enough but on said laptop was a wallpaper of the Night Stars. About to touch the computer to see whose it was she was interrupted by a voice._

" _I wouldn't touch that if I were you Amy, Amaya, or Owlette. What should I call you anyway?" It was a girl, older than her but a few years. She had light Brown hair and her green eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of someone quite a bit older than her apparent years._

" _Call me Amy." She answered the girl who was standing there smiling at her._

" _Okay well, Amy, like I said that computer belongs to your teacher, Romeo. You might not like what is on it." The girl told her._

" _Who are you?" Amy wanted to know who this was that knew so much, "and how are you in HQ?"_

" _Oh, you're not in your HQ this is called the Dreamscape. Usually only those that are more in touch with their reality can visit here. As for who I am, call me M. We won't meet in the waking world until next school year so you'll probably forget all about this by then."_

 _Amy reached for the Laptop, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had just opened a file with her name on it when, Pound, Pound, Pound, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. She spun around to see an Owlette costume but black as pitch and heard Romeo's voice yell, "Get away from her." The dream must be distorting his voice because it sounded like four of him yelling at once. The black clad Owlette reached for her face and grabbed it, her hands were surprisingly soft, but now she couldn't breathe. Pound, Pound, Pound…..Pound, Pound, Pound….._

Tap, Tap, Tap

Amy woke up and found why she couldn't breathe. She and Rebecca were cuddling similar to how she did with Maria. Except Rebecca had bigger boobs and that explained it. Tap, Tap, Tap.

She looked over to the window which they had locked the night before and saw Maria there with a grin on her face. Amy groaned and buried herself deeper into Rebecca delaying the inevitable.

"You had better go with her to your training you know." The older girls' voice shocked Amy not knowing she had been awake.

"Ugh, Fine!" she exasperated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks just the OC's I've created.**

 **Author Note: Okay so I've been sick the past few days and that stalled me a lil bit. Anyway decided to change things up a bit in this chapter and the next one as well. As always Read Review and Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

A Week in the Life…

The alarm clock went off at 430am like it did every day, the sleeping girl didn't even hesitate to turn it off and roll out of bed after all she had been doing this for years now. Putting on her outfit she turned to the mirror and prepared for her day. Training first then off to look for Juan and then possibly to her friend Rebecca's house. Today was going to be full of "Fun" and "Adventure".

"Maria, are you up yet?" yelled her little brother Omar from outside her door. Looking once more at the mirror to make sure she was ready she donned her mask.

"Coming now, brat." She yelled back. They entered the training dojo under their house and started the exercises that had been drilled into their heads since before remembrance. Thoughts of waking up Amy to come, came and left just as quickly as she hadn't joined in on training for the last two weeks, since she was jumped.

Left, left, left, right, right, middle…. The order was always the same, every day they did the same thing but never went on missions. Apparently their cell wasn't ready for big stuff yet, and besides they had their carriers to think about as well.

The morning ritual finally done she entered the kitchen to see her Abuela cooking Breakfast. No one was here yet as they were still in training. "Did all your warm ups already?" the elder asked.

"Si, Abuela. I've been distracted lately as well." She answered back.

"Missing your friend already?" The older woman guessed, "We all get friends in our life. Some good, some disposable, it's up to you to decide which it is." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "in fact I have one that is literally blue in the face whenever we talk" the granny finished chuckling at some in joke.

"You're so weird sometimes, Abuela. Have you seen Juan around its Saturday and he isn't home?" Maria asked confused.

"He said something about meeting with an old "Associate" of his and left." The older woman replied in a sly voice letting on she knew more than she was supposed to. Which usually meant she did, that woman was scary sometimes with what she could find out.

Thus was the life of a Ninja clan. Training, Missions, little to no Social life. Ugh Maria needed to talk to someone real fast. She pulled on her hoodie and walked out the door, her destination in mind. It was a half hour trip for her agile form to traverse, and she was in front of a two story house. Around back she went to a window and opened it slipping in after.

The girl she had come to see was still asleep and muttering about an English paper she had to do, so Maria waited in a shadowy corner. She didn't have to wait long as the girl woke up not only five minutes later and glanced into the corners of her room, a habit she had picked up being friends with ninja's Maria supposed. Spotting the girl in question she gave a sleepy wave and excused herself to the bathroom. She came back with two cups of coffee in hand and gave one to Maria. "What's on your mind squirt?" She asked the younger girl.

Maria bit her lip for a moment and came out and said it, "Uh, I need advice…On crushes."

"And you couldn't go to someone in your family?" Rebecca asked.

Maria blushed deeply at the mere mention of saying it to them, she shook her head vigorously. "No! Its too embarrassing. Becca, I think I'm developing a crush on someone." She said.

Rebecca smiled to herself, she had expected this, and Maria was about that age after all. "Okay, are they in your class?"

Maria shook her head, "No" she said. Maria had thought long and hard about her decision to come to Rebecca and now she was getting cold feet.

The older girl to her credit just asked another question calmly, "How old are they?" inside she was going crazy, after all this girl was like her little sister.

"About my age." Maria replied, "I'm just, I donno. I want to tell them but they know about my star status, and I don't want them to like me because of that." The younger girl hugged herself in insecurity.

Rebecca put her arms around her in a warm embrace. "I say go for it. If it turns out that they do like you because of your occupation then drop the asshole. I want to protect you too but you don't need to stop being a girl in the process of your job."

"That's the problem, Becca, I don't know how to be a girl. Between being a ninja and a pop star I have zero social skills." Maria sighed. "Sorry I gotta go, I'll think about what you said."

Maria was out the window and down the street before most of the neighbors woke up. She wandered aimlessly through the streets going to one place or another not really paying attention to her surroundings. She ended up in the park and climbed a tree to think. Her cell phone rang, it was Juan, and she ignored it. She was sitting in the tree for an hour and ten phone calls ignored when she realized she was staring at the totem pole.

Ha "Totem Pole" she thought, she knew the truth after all she had been inside before. Of course at the time she was like three inches tall having been shrunk to infiltrate PJ Mask HQ. Those were good times those little "Mini Missions" of hers. Of course at the time she had a small crush on Catboy that quickly went away when she stopped seeing the trio of heroes. Now here she was pretty much besties with one of them.

Life was weird like that sometimes, "Maria." She didn't even notice someone climb the tree, let alone get next to her. "Hello, Maria." The voice was right in her ear.

She turned to the owner of said voice, speak of the devil. "Hey Amy, what you doing here?"

"I was looking for you for a good while now and cut through the park to see if you were home yet. I happened to glance up and saw you just sitting there, staring, at nothing." Amy smiled at her.

"I was just remembering good times, you know, before the reality of life crashed down on my head." Maria smiled back. "I was in there once." She said pointing at the structure. "Probably don't recognize me do you?" she laughed.

"That was you? The Minilino?" the other girl asked. "Wow you sure grew up" she joked.

"Hey it was a phase." Maria said without missing a beat. "Wanna grab Pizza?"

"Sure"

LINE BREAK

"= And then Juan was like, "Luna Girl give me my ninja pants back." Then she was like, "Oh, how cute, you have super hero boxers" and we all had a big laugh" Maria was telling Amy about an incident that happened right before they had quit being villains. They both laughed at the humor in the situation. "So about Halloween. Do I really have to be Owlette?"

"Oh yeah, it would be awesome seeing the look on Juan's face." Amy laughed at the implications of this trick they were gonna pull. "Besides you look really cute in red."

Maria just arched a brow and laughed, "I'm always wearing red, unless, you know." They had been sitting for a while and decided to leave finally, "Oh No." It was pouring rain outside. It was a perfectly clear day when they got in the pizzeria.

Amy and Maria stood dumbfounded. Neither one had brought an umbrella for once as it was a relatively nice day. "Okay so what are we gonna do now?" Amy asked. Neither one of their houses were at all close to the place.

It took a few minutes but they decided that they would go to Rebecca's house as it was closest. So they ran out into the rain and instantly got soaked. They arrived at their friend's house and rang the doorbell. Rebecca was the one that answered, she took one look at the wet tweens and, "Bwahahahahaha!" uncontrollable laughter sprang fourth. She invited them in and got them towels.

"Hey Becca, can we spend the night?" Amy asked. She had been there so often lately that she had extra pajamas for her and since Maria was basically the same size it worked out. So it was that they were all on the floor giggling later that night watching movies in the background.

"Hey Maria, I just got an idea. Why not practice on Amy, she's your friend and the same age as your crush? You can get what you want to say down and then be ready for when the real thing happens." Rebecca said to the Cohen girl.

"What are you talking about?" Amy had to ask.

"Maria has a crush on someone, and came to me for advice so I just told her to practice on you because you're the same age and all." Rebecca said and Maria started shaking her head fast.

"That's even more embarrassing." She said red in the face. "I don't even know if I could."

Rebecca stepped forward, "Repeat after me, for all purposes of this practice I will use Amy's name. Okay, Amy I like you a lot."

"A-a Amy, I-I-I L-like you a-a Lot." Maria stuttered the whole way through this sentence.

"Try again, Maria, you can do it." Amy encouraged.

Maria steeled herself and used her inner calm practices to proceed. "I really like you Amy."

Rebecca shook her head, "Nope, not feeling it."

"Fine!" Maria exclaimed face bright red by this point and going into her neck now. "Amy, for a while now I've liked you, as more than a friend." She walked a couple steps towards the other girl, "I wanted you to know how I feel, and I hope that if you were okay with it, would become my girlfriend." Maria was inches away from Amy at this point and Amy's breaths came in short bursts. "Well obviously the words will be different later but…..what?"

Both Amy and Rebecca were wide eyed, "Maria, I almost believed you were actually talking to me." Amy stated, "Wow you are good."

The night passed on by with the girls stepping away from the serious topics and back to silly things until they were tired.

Maria couldn't sleep that night, it was very hard to sleep when you're used to nocturnal activities. Between her pop status and being a ninja on top of that, she had serious insomnia. Rebecca, used to this families tenancies towards this kept the T.V. open and her Game system accessible. She was partway through her favorite game when troubled moaning startled her.

Turning around she noticed Amy in her spot on the floor tossing and turning. Another moan then a whimper. She could see cold sweat sheen on her scrunched up face. Amy then started softly crying, "No, please get away. No. Stop" Maria was freaking out now.

"This happens every time she spends the night." Rebecca's quiet voice said from her spot.

"Really?" Maria replied. "I've never noticed anything like this."

Rebecca sat up and scooted closer to the sleeping girl. "She once told me that between training and tutoring she's too tired to dream."

"But what do we do?" she too was getting a little closer to the young girl.

"I usually just hold her in her sleep and she seems to calm down." Rebecca said. "I have no idea what she's having a nightmare about though."

"More like Night terrors." Maria said laying down and putting her arms around the other girl who stopped shaking at once. That's how she spent the night until she fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

Maria got up and noticed it was daylight out, what the hell. She looked at her phone and saw it was already 10am. She also notice the smell of pancakes cooking and her stomach growled.

Rebecca was in the kitchen cooking said Pancakes and noticed Maria walk in. "Where's Amy?" she sleepily asked. Rebecca pointed at an empty chair indicating her to sit.

"She left hours ago." She said to the younger girl. Maria sat down and another thing occurred to her. "Oh, and I let you sleep in for once. I swear your family is gonna kill yourselves with the hours you keep."

Maria left Rebecca's house an hour later feeling unsatisfied with her lack of morning exercise but what could she do? Getting back to her house she found her Abuela in the living room talking on the phone. "Okay, Lekrucia, I'll talk to you later." She ended her conversation as Maria approached.

"Where were you Mija?" the older woman asked hand on hip. "You skip morning practice and show up almost at lunchtime."

"Sorry, Becca didn't wake me up and then kept me until I ate breakfast and your messing with me again aren't you?" Maria asked seeing the mischief on her Abuela's face.

"Just get down there and do your training, I'll watch you this time." With that the two went down to the dojo and Maria began her training for the day.

The only problem she was having was a blood splatter in the corner of the room that kept distracting her and so when she finally finished she had to bring it up. "Abuela? What's with the blood usually we clean it up unless it's our first time spilling it." This fact was true enough there were stains throughout the dojo that had dried then got cleaned up.

"Your friend, Amy, had her first sparing match today." The elder woman said, "We paired her with Andres so it wouldn't be too bad." Andres was on the backup cleaning squad in the family. Basically low combat skills but knows the basics.

"What!" Maria freaked out, and the woman decided to push her further.

"She's in our infirmary right now." The woman chuckled as the frantic girl rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

Maria entered the infirmary hearing a rapid heart monitor to find Amy bruised and cut up but completely fine other than that. She was holding an Ice Pack on her head and smiled as Maria approached. "Finally made it huh?"

Maria fiercely hugged the other girl with tear in her eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Heart rate is high" She said.

"That's what happens when someone not used to fighting spars, besides you should see the other guy." Amy said in what must have been a joke.

An hour later Amy left the house to go home and Maria was alone in her room drawing in her notebook when a knock came at her door. Juan called through it, "Hey Andres just woke up let's see what happened."

What, Andres? She didn't know what her cousin was going on about he had not been in the infirmary. So she followed him down the hall and up the stairs to the boy in question's room.

Inside her older brother sat in bed with a terrible bloody nose and a black eye. "I don't know what happened." He was explaining to their Abuela. "Must have gotten a lucky shot in because we were sparring like normal. I remember looking into her Red eyes right before everything exploded into pain and darkness."

Maria had heard enough and walked away dragging Juan with her. "Juan something about that seem off to you?" she asked the older boy but he was confused. "Last time I checked Amy had pretty brown eyes." she told him. It was then it did dawn on him that, yes his friend Amy did have brown eyes not Re- a thought came to him.

"I gotta go real quick." He said rushing to his room.

LINE BREAK

To: Romeo T

Hey what color are Amy's eyes?

To: Night Ninja

You should know by now. She has Brown eyes.

To: Romeo T

Then why would my cousin claim to see her eyes are Red?

There was a pause.

To: Night Ninja

Shit. Keep watch on her. I gotta talk to my people for more info.

Juan stood dumbfounded at the vague answer but had to accept it because there was more going on here than he knew.

LINE BREAK

Maria crouched on the windowsill of Amy's room. It was 11pm and she was just watching her friend, she was tossing and turning like she was the previous night and Maria didn't know what to do this time so with a quiet sorry she leaped away and towards her own house.

"Sorry, Amy, someday I hope the bad dreams will fade away."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hey guys and gals, sorry about the delay. First I was sick then injured then computer problems. Now I had to find my muse, it was hiding under the couch, and drug it back kicking and screaming to my computer to finish this chapter. I will try to keep the updates coming faster now. P.S. reviews help me come up or change things happening in my story.**

 **Disclaimer I Do not own pj masks their owner does.**

Chapter 7

This is Halloween

The Villain known only as Firefly opened his ancient flip phone and dialed a number. A voice changer hid his voice from the person who answered, "Your little brother is in the same class with the Cohen girl named Maria right?" he waited for the answer then spoke again. "Throw a party this week invite the whole class, I need her eliminated." He paused, "I know you have reservations about this but do it and you'll be promoted within the organization." With a satisfied chuckle he hung up.

LINE BREAK

The alarm went off and Maria as always rolled out of bed and turned it off. Getting dressed she entered the Dojo for some more training as she did every morning. This time was different however. She found Amy already at work with Omar this time, sparring was still new to the girl but she was doing surprisingly well all things considered.

Maria gave her brother a signal then faced off against Amy herself. "Let's see how you're doing Chica." Maria gave a smile before assuming her stance.

"Alright, Four." Amy said calling her by her number like she was supposed to. Maria came high in a quick but weak strike to the head, which was blocked by Amy. The experienced girl followed it up with a low strike then another high, both blocked.

"Nice, you've learned a lot real quickly." Maria said, "But can you attack as well as defend?"

The girl rushed Amy in a flurry of attacks, middle, middle, low, high, leg sweep. Her opponent used the correct blocks and then swung her first strike against Maria, who remembering Andres dodged out of the way. She stared directly into Amy's brown eyes, just like she remembered them to be.

Amy started her attack routine that was taught to her by three different Ninjalinos. Maria adapted well to her pace and kept up easily. Then stuck back managing to hit Amy in the shoulder. "Point for me." She said reaching a hand down to help the other girl up.

The former hero took the hand and pulled the other girl forward. Putting her feet under the other girls' stomach she launched the unsuspecting Cohen up in the air. "You were saying?" Amy said giggling.

The two settled into a dance of sorts going back and forth between attack and defense. Now that Amy was used to exerting herself once again her Hero stamina helped her keep pace with the more experienced girl. Neither of them noticed the crowd of Cohen ninja's slowly gathering as they fought.

Amy had an idea and decided to try to throw off her opponent, she dove behind one of the punching bags in the room and predictably the other girl followed. Amy had leapt up to the rope it was attached to and dove down onto the other. Maria to her credit rolled with the punch and seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke, only to reappear behind the newcomer and push her down. Amy rolled away and came to her feet ready only to get pushed again from behind.

This happened yet another time and Amy was starting to lose her cool, she rolled away like before, but this time she did a back leg sweep tripping up the other girl. She wasn't done yet she went for a quick stomp attack and barley missed earning a kick to the side of her head.

Then it was as if punches and kicks were coming from all directions at once and all she could do was block most of them. But then Maria stopped her attacks and hopped into the rafters. "Do you yield?" she asked the exhausted and battered girl, her voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.

Amy seemed to stop and breathe for a moment to consider the question. Eyes closed she breathed in then out. "Ha! Never" she exclaimed opening her eyes and walking in a seemingly random direction before jumping up and actually breaking through a wooden beam that Maria had been standing on a second before. "Gotcha" Amy said, running forward and attacking the now visible girl.

Maria didn't understand what happened, Amy's attacks were actually coming faster and harder not to mention with more precision. It was all she could do just to keep out of the way of most and she was glad she was keeping away when a punch landed on a weight lifting bench. It snapped in half.

"Time for school you two." A close by voice said.

For some reason the two kept on fighting ignoring the bid to go to school. Amy went for another attack on the other girl following her at running up the wall when her way was blocked by Juan who had a stern look on his face.

"Out of the way!" Amy yelled at him before a blur of motion almost hit him only being blocked by an elderly woman.

"Enough!" The granny said in finality and the next thing Amy knew she was on the floor, wrapped in a blanket.

LINE BREAK

Margarita had watched the whole fight with interest, both these girls didn't realize it, but they were at times surpassing even her in ability. Then the fight had devolved into less sparing match and more trying to outdo each other. Now it was getting dangerous, her granddaughter's friend had literally punched through a foot thick beam of wood cracking it in half.

These two were breaking chunks of flooring off. Two of the punching bags needed replacing, and the weight lifting table was cracked in half. "Time for school you two." She had said, seeing it was indeed time to get ready. She was being ignored, not something she was used to. Now Maria was running up the wall and the new girl was amazingly following, and her grandson Juan had gotten in the way to try to break this up.

Margarita more felt the attack coming then saw it, and rushed up just in time to catch a very painful strike. Now she wasn't used to being surprised having lived a long time now but she had caught a red gloved feathered fist a mere second before the glove dissipated and she looked up into the young girls eyes. They were the color of blood, Crimson. So she used a technique to wrap the girl up before she hurt herself or others more.

LINE BREAK

"Sorry, Maria, Abuela, and Juan. I don't know what came over me" Amy was apologizing before they all left for school. She had showered with Maria again to save time and they were out the door.

"Go on ahead I need to talk to Juan real fast. It's okay Amy I know you didn't mean for it to get that out of hand." Margarita said. The two girls left with the rest of the family as Juan hung back.

"What is it Abuela?" he asked.

"That girl is special, you said a long time ago that you fought with a hero named Owlette correct? What color was her suit?" the old woman asked.

"It was red with a f="

"Feathers?" She finished and he nodded. "Well you almost got hit with a deadly punch from a red gloved fist with feathers." She held up her hand which was even now puffing up and clearly broken. "And Andres spoke true, her eyes were Red when it happened."

Juan caught up with everyone and took Amy away with him to the high school. Maria followed the others in a daze, that had been the best sparing match she had ever been in, and she wanted more of it. But first school, later figure out what to do.

She was in her math class in 3rd period when she realized she actually understood what the teacher was saying. 'Gotta thank Amy later' she thought. After all the girl had been tutoring her for the last month or so.

It was in her science class that her classmate Brandon approached her. He had been handing out fliers for an early Halloween Party his parents were hosting for the kids. It was going to be a supervised coed sleepover. "Can I bring a friend?" she asked

"Sure the more the merrier. My bro is gonna be in charge when my parents go to bed so yeah that's when the fun games start."

Maria just arched a brow at the boy as he said this but ignored it as he walked away. So the girl went on with her day and walked to gym, ugh volley ball again. She got dressed in her P.E. clothes and went in line with the rest of them. Another classmate of hers Richard winked at her as he picked her for his team. It was no secret he harbored feelings for her in a not so innocent way. She hated him with his arrogant attitude and Holier than thou persona.

The game started and it was going great for her team until Richard "Accidentally" grabbed her butt. She let it go for now and tried to continue playing. A few plays later he "Tripped" and brushed her developing breasts. Irritated but still thinking rationally she just moved to the other side of the play field. The last straw, and luckily the coach caught it this time, was Richard "Diving" for the ball, and pulling her shorts and panties down. SLAP.

She ran to the locker room red faced and screaming in shame. She was walking to her last class when she was stopped by her friend Steve. "Hey, heard that asshole tried things with you again." He said walking with her as they had the same class.

Maria blushed a deep red that he even knew about that. "Y-yeah. But the c-coach caught hi-him." She stuttered. The boy just smiled and shook his head at her, she was always like this around him. Of course he was a very popular guy.

The class period was dragging on for Maria, Steve was sitting right next to her and shooting her questioning looks every so often. Then miraculously the bell finally rang and the class filed out into the halls.

Steve didn't speak until they were a block away from the school. "So how about I treat my favorite starlet to some pizza?" he asked offering his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her away.

Fazbear's Pizza, this was actually a franchise location modeled after the legend of the original. She loved this place, friendly staff, cool games, and until fairly recently the Animatronics were cute. Stepping into the building she noticed a new day guard which was weird on its own. So she went up to him and asked.

"Hey, what happened to Earl?" she said with an open smile.

The guard knelt down to her level and warmly smiled back, "Don't worry, he was just moved to night shift. The old guard quit last night and he filled in until a new guard can be hired." The guard shifted uneasily, "You're a regular here right, Maria, right?" she nodded and then noticed that this guard was actually the manager of the place.

"So the last guy just quit?" Steve asked.

"Yup just out of the blue, it's kinda weird actually." The man replied, his eyes twitching towards the mascots of the place.

"So, why do you have those things instead of the fun bunch you had before?" Maria asked indicating the Bear, Duck, and Rabbit on stage.

"Ugh, it's a corporate thing, apparently to keep my franchise I need to "Provide Authentic Animatronics" from the original store so these things make the rounds to the various stores. I only have until the end of the month then my gang will be back up there." He said.

As they ordered their food Maria's sensitive nose detected the sharp smell of disinfectant and a lingering smell of blood. She shrugged it off as it wasn't her affair and went to find her seat. Steve talked about his day the whole time. He noticed her silence and asked about it.

"Huh?" Maria asked. "Sorry what was the question?"

"Dang you are out of it right now. He really get to you that bad?" Steve asked.

Maria shook her head, "No, it's not that. Hey Steve? Do you have a crush on anyone?"

LINE BREAK

Maria drug her feet all the way home after that, her day was not going as she had planned and now she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened the door to find a surprise, her parents had come back from their two year mission. At first she was glad to see them until their first words came out.

"We disapprove of your choice in friends." Her father said. "You are to break all contact with her immediately and focus on your training."

LINE BREAK

Amy was having the time of her life at Rebecca's house. This was the first sleepover they've had in a while and she missed her older friends company. Unfortunately at the cost of helping her with her cheerleading practice over the weekend.

Music was playing and they were dancing to the beat, Rebecca would always lip-sync with the songs and Amy would try her best to sing.

"Why don't you ever sing, Becca?" she asked after one of the many songs they had gone though.

The older girl shook her head wide eyed. "She's tone deaf that's why." Juan said from the window.

"How the hell did you get here?" Amy exclaimed, "And why are you here."

"Looking for you actually. Maria's parents just got back in town and uh you shouldn't come by for a while. Just saying, it could get bad if you do."

Becca approached him, "They know about Amy? Already?"

Juan got a very angry look on his face and nodded. "They interrogated Andres, their own son, ended up breaking his wrist before he spilt everything that's been happening lately." He huffed angrily. "I gotta go, see you at school my little songbird." He said before moving off into the night.

"I thought we were finally over the flowery names." Amy said. Becca didn't respond and just shut and locked the window, something she had never done in the past. "What's up?"

The other girl looked at her friend and shook her head. "You know how all of Juan's family are ninjas right?" Amy nodded. "Well Marias parents are scary and serious about it. If they don't want you to be friends with their daughter you won't."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own PJ Masks or Vampirina wish I did though.

Author Note- First an apology for my reader for being absent for so long. I have gone through two laptops in between chapters. Anyways hope you all enjoy the story and its gonna get interesting from here on out.

Chapter 8

Party Hard

The sun shone through the windows and woke up the sleeping girl, of course the delicious smell of bacon never hurt either. Amy slowly got to her feet and walked to the bathroom down the hall waving to Becca who was sitting at the dining room table. After a quick shower in which she reflected on everything that happened the previous night she sat down next to her older friend.

"How are you holding up?" Rebecca asked her. Amy shrugged and sighed to herself.

"What do you expect? One of my best friends can't be friends with me anymore." Amy looked at her friend again and burst out laughing, Becca had stuck her bacon into a smile on her face. "Stop that I'm supposed to be sad remember?"

They left the house into the expansive back yard dressed in workout clothes. Radio in hand Becca led to her practice area. "Hmmm. You're probably a Flyer." She remarked to herself, Amy had a confused look on her face. "Um, you are one of the people who get tossed into the air to do tricks, do to your small stature and all." So with this in mind the older girl started with stretches. Then the practice began.

LINE BREAK

Romeo sat in his house when a tap at the window got his attention. Looking up he saw Juan looking in at him. "What's up?" he asked as he let his student in.

"Hey Romeo, got some progress for you. During training Amy partially transformed into Owlette and that's not all. She's exhibiting signs of enhanced strength and hearing as well as speed and dexterity." He looked at the troubled look on the boy genius's face.

"I. I'm not sure what to do now." Romeo said then he paused like he was listening to the empty room. "Your right." He said suddenly and Juan was wondering if he had finally cracked. But Romeo motioned for Juan to follow him through his house. They ended up at a door that said MAIN LAB and the young professor knocked timidly.

The door opened to an expansive lab that should not have fit the dimensions of the house it was stored in. At a table to one side was a man in a Lab Coat. The man had long black hair the same a Romeo's in color. He was on the short side as well. The most noticeable thing was…..the man had Blue skin and had scars on his face.

"Hey Dad, I need help with a problem that was brought to my attention…"

LINE BREAK

Amy had forgotten how fun it was to fly through the air, the rush of wind through her hair as she fell was exhilarating. Her friend caught her with little trouble and set the younger girl back on the ground. "Well changing your mind yet?" Rebecca asked her.

Amy just shook her head. "Even if I wanted to now can't join the squad as its too late." She breathing was easy her training sessions showing through. "But I will admit this is fun and I will help you practice whenever I can." The older girl smirked as she knew she was winning this battle and looked at the clock.

"Okay, Amy, Lets get cleaned up and go to lunch. I have reservations at a great Italian place called Mario's." with that they went back to the house to shower and change for their lunch.

Later that day Rebecca's father dropped her off at her house as he was still nervous about the young girl walking alone. After he went around the corner Amy took a deep steadying breath to help her get though the night and wait until the next day.

As she walked in she noticed some suitcases and bags in the entryway. 'Oh No!' her thoughts then went to the shouting from upstairs. She had been hearing this a lot lately and tried to ignore it. After a few more minutes her father came down and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey there. I'm going away for a while." He started.

"Your leaving you mean?" she said simply. She wasn't surprised in the least her mother had been getting more and more out of control lately.

"Yes," he replied. "Now I'm going to go to the courts to try to get custody of you but until then try to hold on." She nodded and he picked up his bags and went out the door. She went up to her room and turned on her computer. As always she went to TeenVent.

You: Hey you available?

She sent the message then went on to do her homework for an hour before her computer chimed.

Vampiregirl15: Sorry I was having lunch with Poppy what's up?

You: My dad just left.

Vampiregirl15: You okay? Wanna talk about it?

You: Im fine, knew it was coming after all. Also apparently my friend Maria is forbidden to be my friend by her parents so that's another blow.

Vampiregirl15: Dang that sucks.

You: Yup….Anyway how is the progress on Edgar? Hehe

Vampiregirl15: No progress, everytime I get the confidence to ask him out Poppy or Brigitte come in and I loose my breath

You: How bout a pact then?

Vampiregirl15: Ok what kind of pact?

You: I'll go for my friend Juan and you go for Edgar, same day one week from now and then that night we will chat and see.

Vampiregirl15: Fine your on

So Amy spent the rest of the night in her room wondering what to do next until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Outside her room a lone ninja once again watched the tossing and turning. The girl inside whimpered a couple times as well. It was all the ninja could do not to go to her.

Amy was once again in PJ Mask HQ. Everything was normal this time there was the control panel that opened their vehicle access. Over there was the little robot that had joined them and apparently remained offline until someone came here again. So many memories of times long past swirled around Amy's head and she looked around in awe of the place where she had spent so much of her elementary years.

"Reminiscing I see." Her voice came from behind her. "Well welcome back for another night of fun." The Black suited Owlette approached as she did almost every night now. Amy started the chase by running down a hall.

The other Owlette followed. Amy rounded a corner and ran into Romeo. At least a dream Romeo, he had an evil smirk that had always angered her before. He had a remote in his hand and laughed at something to the side of her.

There lay Catboy's broken body. NO. This was all wrong, Romeo hadn't caused this and was actually freaking out at the time. A Black glove grabbed her shoulder and she fled before it got a strong hold on her into the deeper recesses of the Tower.

"Hey Sweet flower of mine." Juan's voice soothed her slightly. "GET HER!" she looked to where he was and only saw Night Ninja looking at her. Several ninjalinos surrounded her as well.

"Juan, Maria?" Amy hesitated in fright. "What are you doing?"

"You thought we actually liked you? Ha that was a tactic to get here." Night Ninja said harshly.

The Dark Owlette walked into the room. "Are you done playing yet?" she mocked.

Amy was trapped she had nowhere to go in this room with all her worst fears closing in. There was a burst of light and an almost deafening blast. A girl reached through the newest exit to the tower and grabbed her.

"Come on before she get you." The girl said and they were airborn. The Dark Owlette gave chase. "So this is what you actually look like, Owlette."

It's at this point that she looked at her savior. "Luna Girl?"

The other girl who was indeed the Villain known as Luna Girl shook her head. "I haven't gone by that in some time. Call me Andrea. Now who is this other person she's not from the Dreamscape?"

"What? You're the second person to mention this "Dreamscape" anyway I don't know who she is just that she looks like me only with a black colored suit and shes been chasing me for a few months now." Amy looked at the other girl and something clicked. "Wait Andrea? Do you know Scratch?"

Luna Girl smiled for the first time in this meeting, "My second in command."

"He's worried about you."

"In Juvie at the moment so cant help that."

A ninjalino with rose eyes knocked Amy off and she started falling a very long way down. The ground was approaching fast. She was almost there. The ground rushed up and…

Amy shot up in her bed screaming and noticed she was covered in sweat. What the hell was that aside from M she had never dreamed of anyone that could be real. Andrea…..Hmmm interesting.

Amy took a quick shower and returned to her room and her computer to check her social media. Her TeenVent inbox was loaded with messages from VampireGirl15, she urgently needed to talk. She was about to accept when there a beep from her phone. It was an unknown number but she knew who it was by the contents.

Its Romeo. Come to the Park and we'll go see Connor I need to look at something.

Amy wanted to go to her computer but this was too good to pass up. A few minutes later she was in the park and there was Romeo with some man with blue skin. "Get in and we can go."

The drive was relatively short, only about 10 minutes or so and they pulled up to a house. Romeo had a nervous energy about him as they exited the car and walked up to the door. The door opened quickly when he knocked and there she was, Connors mom. "Hello Romeo." She looked at the girl and cocked an eyebrow at the young genius. "Hello…..Amaya." She moved out of the way and let them in.

Romeo automatically went down the hall and to a door on the left. Amy followed with timid steps, she was finally going to see him again, 'but what about Juan?' Turning the corner into the room was a shock to her. She had known he was paralyzed but seeing a obviously made wheelchair still gave her pause.

"Hey." The boy in the room said, waving awkwardly.

"Hey." She replied back. Something was wrong, there was no tingle. This was her former crush to be sure but something was off. His eyes were a faded blue instead of their previous luster. His skin was lighter, his voice slightly off. In other words she didn't like him the same way anymore, she smiled feeling more at home now without her nervousness getting in the way.

"Well I'll just cut through this awkwardness now. I found out recently that you have been at least partially transforming into Owlette without trying to. That part is okay but you are also exhibiting signs of your former teammates powers as well." He brought up a chart on Connors computer and showed it to the other two. It was what looked like data and full body scans of the three PJ Masks when they were smaller.

"How did you even get that and why?" Amy asked a little weirded out by this.

"Remember the Robots I made of you three? Well I had to get my data from somewhere to make them accurately so anyway here it is." Romeo replied.

LINE BREAK

"Well it is Juan's Cell after all and those two shouldn't have any say about this even if it is their daughter. They gave up Parental claim by consistently referring to her as her clan name." The Woman on the screen said to Juan and his Grandmother. "I say if this girl is not a detriment to anybody, and the council agrees, we should leave the decision of the team to the leader of it. Night Ninja, is this girl a danger to the clan or its training?"

Juan looked at the "Head" of the main family branch and hesitated, "The girl is no danger or handicap. She is actually a natural at our way of life and has trained with us several times." He said. Margarita raised a finger and the woman onscreen acknowledged her.

"Yes Sensei?" she asked.

"If I may intrude for a moment on the girls behalf. She might be better than most of the family as a whole in time. She managed to break my hand and nearly destroyed half our dojo, albeit part of that was Maria as well. During a recent sparing match they were actually surpassing me in skill in short bursts. So I say the girl in question, Amy, would actually be a boon to this clan."

"You think she's worthy of a tattoo as well?" The woman asked. The old woman nodded. "Well then have the girl do the right of challenge with Maria's parents as witness. If she passes she will receive a tattoo and they will not have anything to say on the matter. If she fails then you have to deal with this problem locally." The screen went dark and Juan, white faced, turned to his grandmother.

"You think she's ready for the Right?" he asked. Upon her nod he smiled. "They are going to hate me when they find out I have more say than them."

Margarita chuckled, "Oh they will be pissed to be sure but I have a feeling they wont make the Challenge easy for Amy." She seemed to think about something for a minute and continued. "Get Maria and the others as well we need to plan for a challenge and to inform Amy of her predicament."

The boy left to do what he was told and the woman opened her phone and dialed. "Hey can you come to town in a couple days I need to find out something about someone and needs to be hush, hush about it. Thanks." with that she went to make some tea it was going to be a long week after all.

LINE BREAK

Amy was on her computer finally checking her messages from her online friend. It connected almost instantly and VampireGirl15 initiated a video chat. The girl quickly accepted the invite as this was the first time the other girl had attempted face to face contact.

The video client took a few seconds to connect and she was looking at a girl slightly older than her with light blue skin and violet eyes. Her hair was black and came down in a single ponytail. Her outfit was dark Purple with Pink accents.

Next to her was two other girls around the same age one had Brown hair, Chestnut Brown skin and Light Brown eyes. She was dressed in very fashionable clothes so she was the Becca of the group.

The other girl that was in the room had Orange hair with a Red streak in her bangs. Her eyes were an Icy Blue color hidden behind her glasses and she had Caucasian skin, she was dressed in more flashy clothes than the other two. She was quietly strumming a guitar in to the side.

"Uh, your blue." Amy said, it was a statement not a question.

The girl onscreen looked insecure for a moment before her fashionable friend spoke. "Hey I'm Poppy and this is Bridget and Vampirina, she a Vampire. Like for real." as she made introductions she was also pointing out the girl in question.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Your not freaked out by this?" Vampirina asked.

"Nothing really phases me anymore." she replied. "I want kidding when I said I used to be a Hero."

"Take it from me she is not joking" Juan said from her now open window.

"Whos the Hottie?" Bridget asked in a flirty voice.

"Juan, what are you doing here?" Amy groaned.

"So this is Juan, I approve." the blue girl said. "Which reminds me guess what happened today. Edgar asked me out!" she then squeed and spun around. "How bout you any luck with-oh yeah."

"Actually Ill be going in a minute, Amy you are formally invited to take the Right of Challenge to prove to the Clan that you are worthy to be in our group. Come Wednesday in your training clothes." with that the boy went out the window.

Amy was phased. "Uh Amy? You okay there?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Test Stress

"Uh Amy? You okay there?"the girl was still stunned. "So finding out Vampires are real doesn't bother you but your crush saying, that, does?"Poppy continued.

"About that, I kinda knew a few Werewolves so yeah the whole monster thing is old news."the girl replied. "But this is different. This family are all ninjas and 'Right of Challenge' seems like a test." she looked panicked. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Well too bad my Nana left so soon after getting back from a trip. She'd know what to do."the blue girl sighed. "Said something about visiting an old friend as a favor."

The conversation moved to the announcement that Edgar had asked Vampirina out and her reaction to it. They were actually enjoying their first face to face chat until Amy's phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hold on Vampirina." she said as she answered it. Rebecca was asking if she wanted to go to the mall the next day and as it was Monday and she didn't want to return home too soon she said yes. Amy returned to her video chat and the conversation lasted a good while.

LINE BREAK

Mondays, ugh, Amy woke up early despite not training due to idiots not liking her. She went through her motions anyway and walked to school alone for the first time in forever. She was cutting through the park and for once did not glance up at the tower in the middle of it and just continued to school in a kind of Monday-back-to-school trance. She met Rebecca and Juan on campus and things continued as normal for them. Lunch was an interesting affair as they got to the Pizzeria to find it closed. Something had happened because there was police tape all over the place, so their lunch was from a nearby taco truck.

In P.E. there was a marked difference with Coach Buttercup. She seemed to be pushing Amy harder than she had been, but the amazing thing was she was keeping up with the new pace. Finally after a long day school ended and Amy met Juan and Rebecca at the gates.

"Ready for a day of fun?" the older girl asked both her friends. Juan appeared to be trying to sneak away but the girl grabbed him by the collar. "Nope, no getting away your coming with us this time. We need someones opinion."

The boy had tried escaping no less than four times on the short walk to the mall and each time was caught by one of the two giggling girls, who each had an evil smile. The store they went to was one that they had not gone into before, believe it or not. Amy was about to question the older girl on this when she noticed the price tag on a nearby shirt. $230.00.

"Uh, Becca these are a little.."Amy said.

"Nonsense. My Besties deserve the best at least this once." Rebecca glanced at Juan, "Mens section is over there." she said pointing to a corner of the obviously-for-girls store.

Amy entered the racks of expensive clothing and her eyes got wider and wider with each tag passed. So distracted was she that she bumped into her friend who had stopped. After a squeal of delight Rebecca ran to a section of the store and yelled, "Finally back in stock!" Curious Amy followed and found a whole corner of the store devoted to "The Clawdeen Collection"The slogan of this designer was kind of interesting. "Bring out your inner Monstar."

Her eyes were drawn almost instantly to an amazing outfit seemingly made for her particular sensibilities. It consisted of a Red and White striped long sleeved shirt that hung off the shoulders and ended in fishnet gloves. Over that was a floral patterned cutoff spaghetti strap shirt with Red trim. With the top came the Red Pants patterned in vertical thin strips and tiny black poke-dots. On the upper thigh of each leg of a strip of Black "Leather" that came across the front diagonally downwards. A White belt with an fine detailing in stainless steel completed the ensemble.

Rebecca saw that her younger friend was eyeing an outfit with hunger in her eyes. "Whatcha got here?" she asked the girl.

$343.27 Noooooo! "Uh, nothing I was just looking." Amy said.

Rebecca arched a brow at the little girl in front of her. "I'm getting you the outfit. It is the least I can do for what your going to go through." she hugged Amy in comfort.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" the former Hero asked in a small voice.

"The Right of Challenge is very serious if that's what your asking." Juan said coming up to them. In his hand he held a tank top priced at $10. "So yes it will be bad if you are not properly prepared, luckily me and Maria are coming up with something." he said smiling. "That would look nice on you by the way."

"Where did you find that thing?" Rebecca asked pointing at the pitifully low priced shirt, with a disgusted look on her face.

"You took your eyes off me." he smirked. "So I hit up the Bargain Bin."

After making the purchase in which Amy protested every step of the way, saying the price was too high, they made their way to the food court to have a late afternoon snack. Amy was going through different scenarios in her head about what the "Right" could be.

"Don't worry so much, my sweet lily, I will make sure you are ready. The whole thing will all depend on the final phase in which Maria's parent will test you." he looked worried at this one. "I have no way of knowing what that will be though."

They all walked out of the mall ten minutes later and headed towards Rebecca's house to drop her off before going to theirs. Juan stopped at the front door and hugged his long time friend. "Your not going to be at school tomorrow are you?" she asked him.

"No," he looked at Amy, "I have to prepare a few things." he backed away and allowed his younger friend to hug Rebecca goodbye. "I'll see you all after school though."

"Normally I would be against ditching school, but this is as good a reason as any." The tall girl then walked in and shut the door.

"Well, shall I escort my Princess to her castle?" The boy said offering his arm to the small girl.

LINE BREAK

That night Amy slept a little better as she has been lately. Since her first meeting with Andrea in her dream chase, the other girl had been helping her out every night. However as the girl slept in her bed, two figures sat on her window ledge.

"That's her. My granddaughter has said she has nightmares every night and I need to find out why." Margarita said to the other figure.

A blue hand appeared from within the tight clothing around its owner. "Shall we?" the female voice said and snapped her fingers and the lock on the window popped open without a sound. The two crept in silently and approached the sleeping girl who lightly turned and moaned. "I'm going into her dream and see whats happening. Hmmm? She looks familiar somehow. Never mind." The woman who spoke dissipated into a cloud of gas and shrouded the girl.

The woman appeared in a hall of sorts, white walls and dust covering everything. Walking to a door she saw words on it labeling it as a memory of some event in this girls past. That was a common thing that happened in dreams whether the dreamer knew of their existence or not.

Walking past the door she came to an open room with glass windows overlooking a park of some sort. Something she also noticed was her reflection. "That's weird, usually Dreamwalkers don't show up in reflections."she said to herself. "Lekrucia, you still look good though." with a smile to herself she continued on.

The sound of metal hitting metal clanged deeper in the complex of halls and rooms. "You can't run forever." A young voice said. "Even if you have that girl helping you now, it's only a matter of time." Clang, Clang.

The woman came to a door that held no label so decided it was safe to enter without violating this girls inner thoughts. Inside was an empty room with a laptop in the center of it, this held no care for her as she was on a mission.

After wandering more halls she came to a stairwell and the clanging seemed to be loudest coming from downstairs. Down she went deeper and deeper, how long has she gone, how many steps? After literally counting a few hundred steps which would put her below ground she got to the bottom floor.

"Finally." she exclaimed. There was a forest down here, an indoor forest. Moving through the trees she saw what looked like the sleeping girl holding hands with a silver haired girl running from something. "Silver hair is helping her." she commented, one Dreamwalker can tell another from people from the Dreamscape.

She started to follow them when she felt it. There was another presence here, a tainted dark presence. Running to the middle of the pathway the other two had taken she encountered it. A costumed person stylized as and owl made of black material and purple eyes glowed from withing its cowl.

"You don't belong here Vampire" the thing spat in insult. "I hope you don't think your actually going to help her." the young owl girl started laughing, a deep mirthful laugh. "I'm sorry but I don't need you ruining my fun in this chase. Bye Vampire" a gloved hand shoved into her chest and...

She was back in the waking world. "What just happened?" she asked. She was confused, and understandably so. She was a powerful Vampire Matriarch with almost a millenia of years on her. This thing had just forced her out of the dream effortlessly.

"Lekrucia, are you okay?" the other woman asked. The shocked look on her very old friend was all she got in answer. "Did you find out whats going on?"

The old Vampire seemed to shake herself out of her daze. "There is another entity in this girls psyche. It is a tainted, evil thing and it had no trouble forcing me from my spelled walk. However there seems to be another girl in there with her, a girl with silverish hair." the woman fell silent again.

"How? Even you have to be close to someone to walk in their dreams." the other woman said.

"That I don't know but this girl is helping so be glad for that at least. Now lets get some coffee it is late and we have much to discuss."

LINE BREAK

Amy woke very early the next day and took a shower to get the cold sweat off before dressing in her new clothes and decided to head to school early. The first stragglers of the day were just arriving after the campus opened, so basically it was just faculty and like four students. Looking at her phone she dreaded seeing Tuesday displayed at the top.

Coach Buttercup walked passed and complemented her on her improvement in class and Amy thanked her. She walked down the hall to her homeroom to just get seated and wait for the day to start.

"Damnit!" a harsh voice said from inside the classroom, "Look I know that our relationship ended a long time ago. Yes I also know your engaged but I'm not here about that, I'm here because I still care about you, okay."

"I just don't see how its possible." Miss Utonium replied.

"I am telling you HIM vanished from Townsville three days ago." the other woman replied.

"How do you even know, someone could be lying to you."Amy's teacher replied an edge of irritation evident.

The mysterious woman groaned out loud. "He was sitting right next to me at the usual Saturday night poker game. He was actually winning and all of a sudden he perked up said 'The contracts finally over' and then he was gone."

Amy was starting to get interested in who this HIM person was. "He's been there since we were in kindergarten, wow HIM is gone."The teacher sounded relieved, "Sorry Marie I didn't mean to accuse you of anything it was just suspicious of you to come here out of the blue."

"I know." the woman replied. "I don't blame you with how I used to be when we were younger. Sorry." the two women started whispering something that Amy couldn't hear.

"Eavesdropping on a teachers conversation is a bad habit Miss Holley." Romeos voice was loud and he was actually looking at her in disappointment.

Her homeroom teacher walked to her open door and glanced at the young girl before turning to Romeo. "Thank you for catching her Mr. Thorne." as she led Amy into the room, the girl heard his quiet chuckles from the hall. "So, Amy, what brings you here so early?" she asked.

Amy was looking at the other woman in the room. She was taller than her teacher with shoulder length Blue hair with a few black streaks. Her eyes were a deep Green that twinkled with mischief. "Hey Shorty." she said to her.

"Amy, your my best student, why were you out there listening in on my conversation?" Miss Utonium asked of her student.

"Careful Blossem, I smell power in her."the woman laughed.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" The teacher shot back then what her friend said registered. "Wait what did you say Marie?"she glanced at Amy who suddenly looked very frightened.

"She. Has. Power. Do I have to spell it out for you? Come on your the teacher here."The Bluenette said.

Blossem looked carefully at her student for what seemed the first time all school year and, unbeknownst to Amy, seemingly to prove the Blue haired girl right, her eyes flashed from Brown to Red and back. Blossem just smiled patiently and turned back to her friend.

LINE BREAK

Amy walked towards the gates to school glad that the final bell had finally rung to end the day. She had been stressing all day about how her homeroom teacher now knew about her being a hero in the past. Nothing had been said at all about it of course but now she knew. "Hello?" Rebecca asked from next to her, Amy had told her the whole thing when they met after the event had happened. "Is it really bothering you that much?"

"I don't know Becca, sigh, I just kinda left that behind you know. It wasn't even her it was her friend the 'Smelled' the power on me." The older girl was about to reply when she caught sight of their missing friend.

"Amy, tell your mother your spending the night at Maria's house."Juan said to her. Rebecca hugged Amy goodbye and left the two of them to their business. So after getting to Amy's house and finally convincing her mom that she was tutoring the other girl they left for downtown.

"Where are we going?"she asked the ninja. The part of town seemed familiar but it was a little fuzzy on what they were doing there. "Is this going to help me prepare by tomorrow night?"

"It will, at least hopefully." he answered and they walked for several more minutes. Now she was starting to recognize things. Of course everything looked different in the daytime. Juan walked up to a particular wall and glanced around to make sure no one was around. His hands were a blur of motion and the infinity sign was drawn. The portal to the Mystery Mountain was open once again, they entered.

Inside they went to the main pagoda almost instantly and found a hive of ninjalinos busy with various computers and clearing out grime. "Fourteen hours, how long do we have?" he asked one particular ninjalino who took off its mask. Underneath was one of the only other adults Amy had gotten acquainted with in her time at their house, Alycia, she though.

The woman put the time into her computer and it computed. "Fourteen hours, fourteen hours, okay we have about twenty three days here." she said to him. "Hi, Amy, we all want you to succeed so all ninjalinos are here to help." she finished with a smile. Amy really liked the older woman, she had no trouble taking orders from someone younger than her and was always smiling.

Juan nudged Amy in the shoulder. "You'll have plenty of time to bond, you heard her twenty three days of training and we'll be back to school tomorrow morning. Time moves differently here then on the outside so yeah." he led her to one side of the building and to what seemed to be a communal dorm room of sorts. "This is the female sleeping area. The other side of the building is the male, its a privacy thing. Anyway rest up when the sun comes up we start training."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrights to these characters only my OC's.**

 **Author Note: Well I apologize for once again appearing to abandon this story, I am not Ive been distracted and ask for forgiveness. So anyway next chapter will be the last of this particular story arc and hope you all still enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Revelations with Training

Day 4 Training

"You broke my fucking arm!" Amy yelled clutching the injured limb close to her chest. Maria along with Alycia and a few other female Ninalinos were escorting her to the healing spring that just so happened to be in this place.

Juan tried following freaked out as he was. "I said I was sorry." he exasperated.

"I said turn it up a notch, not go full blast at me!" the hurt girl shot back.

"At least let me help." He said and then he was blocked by a wall of glowering girls of his own family, all of them not happy.

The girls stripped down and led Amy to the spring. It was true that it had healing properties, almost any injury could fully heal in a matter of ten to fifteen minutes here, but she was still in a lot of pain.

Amy had asked Juan to step up her training a little, and he had responded by hitting her from multiple angles at once and then sending two swinging tree trunks at her. That had not gone well for her. Apparently her scream of pain was heard from the barracks. Once they had gotten there and found the girl in question it was deemed too excessive.

Juan for his part went back to his own living area and sighed to himself. "What is wrong with me?" he berated himself.

"Your feelings for her are clouding your judgement." one of the boys said. "Look we all know of your crush from before all this shit happened, but start thinking like a leader not a lover right now. We only have a little time left before her challenge and we both know it wont be easy for her unless she can get more time to practice our style."

Juan nodded, "Your right, as always. I'm going to step down from being her training mentor for a few days at least. Go tell Maria she's in charge or even Alycia the girls wont let me near Amy anyway." The other boy smiled and walked off to tell them.

LINE BREAK

In Town 6pm

Romeo led Connor through the park. He was heading towards the former PJ HQ and Connor knew this. As they got near a palm reader opened out of the side of the Totem pole and The former Catboy placed his hand on its surface. The doors slid noiselessly open for them to enter. "Thank you for helping me get in here." The boy genius said.

"No problem, we do need to see what has become of this place here." Connor replied. The two boys went down the corridor and noticed the distinct lack of dust or cobwebs anywhere in sight.

"This place has an auto cleaning feature I think?" the disable hero said. They went to what used to be the control room of the HQ and saw a small robot slowly activating.

The robot was clearly freaking out about Romeo being in the Control Room. The boy genius went over and examined his creation and noticed that it was making noises and such but not speaking. "Oh yeah I never got around to activating his Voice Synthesizer." so after fiddling with the struggling robot he got it working.

"Warning, Warning, Intruders Detected." the tiny robot was saying over and over.

"It's just me and Connor Stupid Robot you know us." Romeo attempted.

The machine seemed to scan both boys and started up again. "Not Connor, Warning, Warning. Intruders Detected."

"Shut up you must be malfunctioning." Romeo said. Under his breath he whispered to himself, "Or I built you too well."

"Hey PJ Robot." Connor said. "Its me remember?" That got the robots attention.

"What is Romeo doing here?" it asked the former hero.

"He's good now. Besides do you know how long its been since I was last here?" the boy asked.

"I have been in sleep mode for three years, four months, fifteen days." it replied.

"Okay, a lot has changed since then, we need to go into the main database and check on some things."

LINE BREAK

Day 5 Training

"Okay now we are going to teach you some of the Kunoichi arts. Basically some skills female ninjas like ourselves possess that men will never be able to pass off." Maria said to Amy as the girls of the Cohen Clan gathered miles from the base.

"As a woman ninja you possess a power over others that is underestimated." another girl of the group said. So they started teaching the new ninja in training some of the more feminine aspects of being a girl ninja.

Juan was sitting in his bunk brooding over the events that had transpired. "Amy should not be in this mess. Even with this extra month of training those two will do something I just know it."

"All we can do is try our best cuz." one of the others said making Juan jump.

"Sorry I thought I was alone." he said. Looking over he saw it was one of Maria's brothers. "What's up, Tito, you usually keep to yourself?"

The other boy shrugged. "Not much just feel a change in the air is all." Tito, while not very good at being a Ninja was very connected to the mystical arts. Juan would almost guess he could cast magic spells if magic was even real, but Tito always seemed to know things about to happen.

LINE BREAK

Unknown Location

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Hello?" the female voice on the other end asked. "Patricia, whats up you never call me?"

The woman on the other end heard rustling of shrubs being ran through, "Auntie, we need help." The girl named Patricia said.

"Whats wrong? Where is my Brother, and why are you running through trees and bushes?" the woman asked.

"They're dead. All of them" the girl was crying. "A person came calling himself a Hunter, Dad died to protect Mom and us. Mom died a few miles later." a full on sob escaped the girl. "It's only me and Kevin left. Howler died a few minutes ago and got the guy bad but he's still coming. Auntie his last words were to Protect Kevin at all costs but he's closing in on us."

"Where you at?" the woman asked.

"Somewhere in Arkansas." the girl replied as a gunshot was heard in the background.

"If you can lose this guy and head to Pennsylvania, my Goulfriend, Draculaura has family there."

LINE BREAK

At PJ HQ 6:30pm

Romeo's eyes widened at the screen before him. The entirety of its systems were at his fingertips and he was amazed. Apparently the powers given to the PJ Masks were bonded to their DNA and the Computer detected if they died and reset the system for each individual. Moreover the only one still connected to the power was Amaya Holley. The other two Connor Ewaniuk, Connection severed, on screen it was flashing a picture of the bracelet. Next was Greg Breitkopf, once again the picture of the bracelet, Amaya's though still had hers online.

The boy genius hadn't noticed her wearing it since that night when at least Connor's was smashed. "It seems she is still connected to her powers unlike me." the other boy said from beside him. "Whats all these biological readings mean?"

"Well its telling me that the connection to the power increases your bodies Adrenalin levels slightly and they are constantly introduced to your systems. Probably to handle the abilities you all exhibit when engaged in combat." He frowned at the screen, "both you and Greg seemed to have normalized but hers is at a dangerous level for someone her size. That along with natural changes we are all going through or about to could spell disaster for her. We need to get her to burn off access Adrenalin somehow." he went through several menu's and located her missing bracelet three towns over in some gutter. He pressed the Destroy Button. A Fabricate New Activator menu popped up for all three Hero's profiles and he pressed that as well.

LINE BREAK

Day 12 Training

Maria, Amy, and the rest of the girls were still camping outside the influence of the rest of the clan. "So, Maria?" Amy said looking sheepish, "Did you ever ask your crush out?"

"Oh my goodness, little Maria has a crush?" one of the others cooed.

"No, I didn't." she replied blushing slightly.

"Come on why not? Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Amy shot back.

"Well the thing is I think she likes someone else and I don't want to get in the way of her happiness."

"Wait a girl? Ooooo do we know her?" some of the other girls were asking as they went to the same school.

"N-no she goes to a different school so you cant tell her." Maria was now bright red. "Let's get some sleep more training tomorrow."

PJ HQ 9:30pm

Connor had fallen asleep in his chair next to him but Romeo was still going through data on the computer. It would probably take him years to analyze all the Terabytes of information on this thing. However he was interested to see that it had a direct link to the police database. That murder at the school with the teacher being found in a classroom still disturbed him. That and the police had said nothing of the details of it to the faculty either.

Gina Terabin

Age 45

Hair Brown

Eyes Brown

Height 5' 5"

Wight 145lbs

Victim was found in a desiccated state drained of all blood in the body Autopsy inconclusive as to cause of death although speculated to be blood loss as no other trauma could be found.

Faculty at place of work and crime scene had nothing to say on the matter of any enemies or any cause. Investigators are looking into past cases of same MO to look for any connections.

Romeo looked on in disbelief, he had liked the woman. She was one of the first to treat him as a teacher and not look down on him as a child.

"What did you make it from anyway I don't recognize this material?" One of the other four Romeos said as they were looking at the robot and examining the inside of the Totem pole. "Also when was this thing made?"

"I was built 5 years ago roughly, as for my makeup it is a aluminum alloy that Romeo created by infusing the base metals with a little bit of an unknown chemical he found in his fathers laboratory." the robot answered the figment.

"You can see and hear them?" Romeo asked the robot who said that it did indeed see the other Romeos and detected slight DNA discrepancies between all five of the boys geniuses present. "Yeah defiantly built you too well, you shouldn't be capable of this kind of sensory detection." Romeo was worried about his own creation and what he would achieve eventually if this level was possible from an older creation. He glanced over because a shadow moved down the hallway to his side.

Looking over fully he saw another shadow this one much darker than should be allowed, it seemed to look over at him as it passed. Curiosity took over and he decided to follow the figure. Behind him his other selves were gathering as well. They all followed the two shadows down one hallway and to another. He came to the room he had decided to set up his laptop in earlier that night and saw one of the shadows looked like his student Amy. She seemed to be looking at the laptop and talking to a person who seemed to be not fully there, being partially visible.

"As for who I am, call me M. We won't meet in the waking world until next school year so you'll probably forget all about this by then." the other figure said in an echoey voice. The Amy shadow turned back to his laptop and seemed to do something on it.

"Oh, no its her. Night Owl." one of his other selves said. "We cant let it get her."

That's when the darker shadow who looked like Owlette grabbed her. All four of them shouted at the same time, "Get away from her!" then all three figures seemed to vanish. He investigated his laptop and saw only one file was opened it was his in depth file on Amy he had gathered from his other selves and his own observations. Luckily whatever that was didn't get far into the folder this file held some interesting information to say the least.

When Romeo got back to the main computer room Connor was awake. "What the hell were you yelling about?"

"Romeo saw a distortion of reality and went to investigate." the diminutive robot answered.

The scientist looked at the robot wide eyed. "Distortion?" the robot confirmed.

"This is not good." one of the other Romeo's said.

"No kidding?"

LINE BREAK

Day 19 Training

Amy woke up to a beehive of activity all around her. "Whats going on?" she asked drowsily.

"Someone got into Mysterious Mountain." a girl said to her. So all the girls finally returned to base and found Juan talking with an old man.

"I was unaware Americans even knew of this place. Granted this is my first time here in a very long time." the old man said, he had a kind but firm voice. He was a venerable looking old man with a shaven head and a long white beard down to his waist. He was a good six feet tall and thin. Most striking about him was his attire and his forehead. He was dressed in monks robes and had six dots in two columns tattooed to his head.

Juan turned from his conversation when Maria and Amy approached. "This is Omi, he says this place used to be some kind of temple a long time ago where he trained with his friends in the martial arts." he said.

The man also turned to the two girls, raising an eyebrow he suddenly went into a fighting stance. "I am an old man and dying, I wish to pass on the teachings of my Master before I pass, I will challenge all of you to combats of your choosing and find an appropriate student."

"Yeah that is what he wants and I see no reason not to do this." Juan said. "I'll go first just to set an example." he said.

Maria had not turned away from the man and cocked her head to the side. "Juan watch out for his sash." she said and got out of the way.

Omi appeared startled that she said that but otherwise showed no outward hesitation. Hours had passed and Omi was on a break having just done twenty two matches in a row. "Young girl, what is your name?" he asked Maria.

"Maria Cohen sir." she answered him. She reached into her pocked and took out a pair of chopsticks.

"So that's how you knew about my sash." he said absentmindedly. "How long have you bonded with that item?"

Maria was confused at first but realized what he meant. "I've carried this for about five years now." she replied. "How was I able to tell you have a similar Item?" she asked.

The man smiled widely, "That is because they are both from a set of similar items that grant extra abilities through their use. As you could probably tell I did not use mine in the fights thus far. I am impressed with you children most people don't have your level of skill."

"Thank you sir, all of us with one exception has trained since birth in the art of our families Ninjutsu." Juan said.

"Let me guess, her?" he said pointing at Amy. "She does stick out like a sore thumb, but she does have an interesting Aura around her." the others looked at Amy then back. "Well that is enough rest for now lets go on to the others, I'm save you for last young lady." he smiled at Amy.

LINE BREAK

1230am Somewhere in the city

The woman lounged on the couch of the hotel she was staying at. She was dressed lavishly even for this time of night, she had just gotten back from the night club she was working at. "Horace, Albus, I think we should announce our presence to this Firefly guy tomorrow." she said in an imperious voice. A Humanoid Jackle came out as well as another man with a head of a Bird, they appeared to be squabbling but quickly bowed to their Mistress and left to do as they were bid.

LINE BREAK

Day 22 Training

The old man led the two girls he had selected from the group of ninjas. He had initially selected four which surprised him a lot, people usually don't have the right qualities for this style of martial arts. However the only adult he had selected had declined and the boy….. he was too steeped in his families traditions.

"Okay Amy, Maria? We don't have a lot of time and I need you both to agree to finish our training sessions at later times." He told the girls who both nodded consent. "Very well let us begin."

LINE BREAK

Rebecca woke up to the morning sun shining in her face. That confused her at first until she remembered that she had left her window open in case one of her friends decided to come over. She sighed to her empty room and started her day by taking a shower. On her way back to her room she overheard her father talking to her mother.

"Are you sure Honey?" he asked. Her mother laughed.

"Yeah Blossem said that Marie, "smelled" power on Amy. Of course it is kinda obvious." she said. Rebecca walked into the room still in nothing but a towel.

"What do you mean its obvious?" she asked acting confused. "What about my friend?"

Her mom turned to her still smiling widely. "Your friend has power. She did manage to befriend you and Juan after all." she laughed again and so did the teenager as she went to her room to get ready for school.


End file.
